Takdir Tuhan
by Chery Onyx 'Cheo
Summary: Sasuke dan Sakura, mereka terikat sebuah perjodohan. Mereka berdua menyetujui karena ingin membahagiakan kedua orang tuanya. Tapi apakah Sasuke dan Sakura akan hidup bahagia setelahnya? Jodoh ... mau dari manapun awalnya bila tetap jodoh pasti akan dipertemukan.
1. Chapter 1

**SASUSAKU**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**Author : NwK**

Chapter : 1

"**Takdir"**

**Summary**

Sasuke dan Sakura, mereka terikat sebuah perjodohan. Mereka berdua menyetujui karena ingin membahagiakan kedua orang tuanya. Tapi apakah Sasuke dan Sakura akan hidup bahagia setelahnya? Jodoh ... mau dari manapun awalnya bila tetap jodoh pasti akan dipertemukan.

"Otouto! Kau bisa mengerjakan rumus ini?" tanya Itachi, kakak Sasuke.

"Hn. Mana?" jawab Sasuke.

"Yang ini. Rumus fisika yang ini membuat otakku mau pecah." Jelas Itachi.

"Berlebihan." Gumam Sasuke.

"Berlebihan gimana? Nii-_san_ memang kurang dalam hal hitungan Baka." Kata Itachi tak mau kalah.

"Terserah." Sasuke tak mau ambil pusing hingga akhirnya ia menyerah dengan omongan kakaknya.

Itachi hanya menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

.

Tak lama kemudian 50 soal rumus Fisika semuanya sudah dikerjakan Sasuke dalam waktu 30 menit dengan rinci penuh penjelasan, dan itu sukses membuat Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya kagum ditambah tak percaya.

"Otakmu seperti otak professor." Puji Itachi.

"Hn. Kalau sudah selesai, sekarang kau bisa keluar dari kamarku." Usir Sasuke secara halus.

Karena merasa harus berterimakasih pada adiknya Itachi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

.

.

Sasuke sekarang sedang kuliah di Universitas Konoha tingkat 3.

"Itu Sasuke-_kun_ anak direktur Uchiha Corp." Kata beberapa siswi saat melihat kedatangan Sasuke dengan mobil sport biru tuanya.

"Benar. Itu Sasuke-_kun_ KYYAA.." pekikkan terdengar dari para siswi saat Sasuke turun dari mobilnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke tak mau ambil pusing ia hanya tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis ketika beberapa siswi mengerumuni atau memujinya. Sasuke tersenyum bukan karena sebuah pujian tetapi sebuah teguran sebelumnya tentang tata cara berwibawa yang benar dari Mikoto, Ibunya. Karena itu bukan jati diri dari seorang Uchiha.

"KYYAAA dia tersenyum padaku." Kata seorang siswi ke GR an ketika Sasuke tersenyum kearahnya.

Itulah penyebab Sasuke jarang tersenyum, selain pada keluarga nya ia jarang sekali menunjukkan sebuah senyuman pada orang lain.

.

Sasuke terus mencoba menerobos gerumunan siswi yang membuatnya sumpek itu.

Setelah sampai didalam kelas tempatnya mencari ilmu Sasuke langsung menuju bangku tempat duduknya.

"Ohayou Teme. Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Hn?" jawab Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Bagaimana? Kau capek dengan gadis-gadis centil itu? Padahal mereka cantik-cantik loh." Goda Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke datar, padahal dalam hatinya ia sudah ber api-api karena mengerti arah pembicaraan Naruto.

"Masa kau tidak mengerti sih Teme? Padahal kau kan otaknya jenius! Tapi masalah spele seperti ini kau tak mengerti." Gerutu Naruto.

"Aku tak mengerti masalah spele seperti itu karena kau bicaranya bertele-tele Baka." Balas Sasuke.

"Ya baik akan aku perjelas maksudku. Jadi begini, kau kan belum pernah mempunyai pacar jadi maksudku itu aku menyarankan padamu untuk segera mempunyai kekasih karena usia kita memang terus bertambah. Sekarang saja umur kita sudah 23 tahun, bila kau terus bersikap dingin pada perempuan bisa-bisa kau akan jadi bujangan seumur hidup Teme!" ancam Naruto.

"Hn. Benarkah? Tapi mungkin kau belum percaya jodoh Naruto. Jodoh itu akan datang dengan sendirinya." Jelas Sasuke.

"Tapi tetap bila kita tidak berusaha jodoh tidak akan datang." Ujar Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Terserah kau, yang terpenting aku menyerahkan semuanya pada Kami-_sama_." Naruto bungkam mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Huft.. aku akan selalu mendo'akan mu untuk mendapat istri yang terbaik Teme." Ucap Naruto disertai cengirannya.

"Hn. Arigatou Dobe." Balas Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Tak lama kemudian seorang dosen memasuki ruangan kelas Kimia, yaitu kelas Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan lagi nanti." Kata Naruto dan langsung melenggang kembali ke bangkunya.

'Walaupun terlihat bodoh, tapi si Dobe ini berperasaan.' Kata Sasuke dalam hati.

.

.

Sekarang jam kuliahan sudah selesai Sasuke berniat pulang kerumahnya karena merasa migren nya kambuh.

"Teme!" panggil Naruto saat Sasuke sudah diambang pintu.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke malas.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto melihat sahabatnya yang mengerutkan kening tidak seperti biasa.

"Pusing." Jawab Sasuke masih tetap dengan suara datar.

"Tapi kau bisa berjalan sendiri kan? Tak perlu aku bantu?" tanya Naruto lagi ketika merasa ada yang beda pada Sasuke.

"Hn. Kau pulang saja duluan dengan kekasihmu." Suruh Sasuke karena merasa migren nya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Baiklah. Gomen aku duluan, karena Hinata-_chan_ sudah menunggu ku diparkiran." Jelas Naruto seraya pamit.

"Hn." Hanya itu yang bisa Sasuke tanggapi dari perkataan Naruto.

Dan setelah Naruto melenggang pergi, Sasuke bersandar terlebih dulu pada pintu kelas.

Tapi sebuah panggilan masuk di Hp nya.

Drrrttt Drrrttt

Ketika melihat bahwa yang menelponnya adalah Ibunya sendiri Sasuke segera mengangkatnya.

"Moshi-moshi Sasuke-_kun_ kau dimana?" tanya Mikoto pada anaknya.

"Aku masih disekolah Kaa-_chan_, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Sasuke berusaha menyembunyikan sakit dikepalanya.

"Tidak. Kaa-_chan_ hanya ingin kau pulang sekarang, karena ada teman Kaa-_chan_ kesini." Jelas Ibunya.

"Hn. Aku pulang sekarang Kaa-_chan_." Jawab Sasuke tak mau ambil pusing.

Dengan sisa kekuatannya Sasuke terus berjalan dengan normal menuju parkiran, sepanjang koridor Sasuke mendengar suara pekikkan dari gadis-gadis yang menurutnya menambah kesakitan dan penat dalam kepalanya.

.

.

Sekarang Sasuke sudah sampai didepan rumah kediaman Uchiha yaitu rumahnya sendiri.

Rumahnya itu sangat besar sampai ada 2 satpam yang menjaga rumah Sasuke.

"Silahkan." Ucap salah satu satpam yang membukakan gerbang rumah pada Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke dan langsung memasukkan mobil sportnya kedalam halaman rumahnya.

Tak lama kemudian setelah ia turun dari mobilnya, Mikoto Uchiha Ibu Sasuke langsung menyambut anaknya.

"Okaeri, kau baik-baik saja Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Mikoto saat melihat anaknya terus mengerutkan kening.

"Ya Kaa-_chan_, aku hanya sedikit pusing." Jawab Sasuke tak mau Ibunya khawatir.

"Yokatta, kalau begitu ayo kita masuk." Ajak Ibunya tanpa basa-basi langsung menyeret tangan Sasuke.

Sedangkan yang diseret hanya bisa pasrah.

Setelah sampai didalam rumah, Mikoto langsung menarik Sasuke menuju ruang tamu.

"Nah Mebuki-_chan_, ini anakku yang bungsu. Namanya Sasuke Uchiha." Jelas Mikoto dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Tampannya, pasti kau sudah mempunyai kekasih ya?" tanya Mebuki pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya meresponnya dengan gelengan kepala yang linglung.

"Wah kebetulan sekali. Aku mengajak anakku kesini, nah ini namanya Sakura Haruno." Jelas Mebuki.

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk saat Ibunya dengan bangga memeperkenalkannya.

Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kaa-_chan_, aku ingin ke kamar ya." Pinta Sasuke pada Mikoto.

"Tunggu sebentar Sasuke-_kun_, masa ada tamu Kaa-_chan_ kau tidak menghargai?" kata Mikoto dengan nada kecewa.

"Haah.. baiklah." Sasuke menyerah dan langsung mengambil posisi duduk didekat Ibunya.

"Nah Sakura-_chan_ kau bersekolah dimana?" tanya Mikoto kembali pada perbincangan.

"Aku sekolah kedokteran di Ame Baa-_chan_, tapi sekarang aku sudah menjadi dokter di rumah sakit Amegakure." Jawab Sakura.

"Wah kedokteran? Kau menjadi dokter apa?" tanya Mikoto kagum.

"Aku mengambil dokter sepesialis kulit dan kelamin Baa-_chan_." Jawab Sakura sabar.

"Ke-kelamin?" tanya Mikoto sedikit ragu.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau misalkan kelamin Kaa-_chan_?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Tidak. Oh iya Sasuke-_kun_ kan akan meneruskan perusahaan Tou-_san_ nya, jadi menurutku ada baiknya bila ketika Sasuke-_kun_ sakit Sakura-_chan _yang mengobatinya." Kata Mikoto memulai pembicaraan yang sudah tertebak oleh Sakura.

"Ya tidak masalah. Aku juga menyetujuinya, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kalian memang akan kita jodohkan saja?" tanya Mebuki _to the point_.

Sakura mebelalakan matanya sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam tanpa ekspresi karena memang ia terlalu sakit untuk memikirkan hal seperti itu.

"Kaa-_chan_!" tegur Sakura dengan nada berbisik.

"Kenapa Sakura sayang? Kan Sasuke-_kun_ juga tampaknya tak bermasalah dengan keputusan kami?" kata Ibunya Sakura pada anak semata wayangnya.

"Tapi kan-" perkataan Sakura disela Mikoto.

"Tak apa Sakura-_chan_, memangnya ada apa dengan Sasuke? Apa kau tidak menyukainya?" tanya Mikoto menyela ucapan Sakura.

'Masa gadis merah muda ini tidak terpesona padaku.' Kata Sasuke dalam hati, walaupun ia tidak menanggapi bukan berarti Sasuke tidak berfikir dengan keputusan Ibunya. Seandainya Sasuke sedang sembuh tanpa migrennya pasti ia akan menolak atau merespon apa yang dikatakan Ibunya. Tapi karena Migrennya jadi ia terpaksa pasrah dengan apapun yang dibicarakan Mikoto pada teman masa SMA nya.

"Bu-bukan begitu Baa-_chan_ hanya saja-" perkataan Sakura kembali dipotong Mikoto.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura-_chan_, Sasuke-_kun_ akan sangat senang bila kau menjadi pendampingnya." Jelas Mikoto.

Sasuke hanya mendelik tak suka kearah Ibunya, se enak nya saja membuat keputusan sepihak. Tapi ia sekarang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Dengan ragu Sakura menorehkan kepalanya kearah Sasuke memastikan apakah pemuda itu setuju atau malah menolak.

Saat Sakura melihat kearah Sasuke, ia mendapati calon suaminya itu hanya memandang datar semuanya.

"Sakura-_chan_, Sasuke-_kun_ memang selalu bersikap datar pada siapapun yang belum ia kenal." Jelas Mikoto mengerti arah pandangan Sakura.

"Eh? Iya Baa-_chan_." Jawab Sakura kikuk.

"Kalau begitu kapan akan kita laksanakan pertunangannya?" tanya Mebuki pada Mikoto.

"Menurutku lebih cepat, lebih bagus. Berhubung aku dan suamiku akan kembali ke Oto, jadi kalau bisa kita secepatnya kita lakukan pertunangan ini." Jawab Mikoto.

Karena migrennya semakin membuat nya hilang kesadaran Sasuke dengan nada memelasnya meminta pergi ke kamar meninggalkan para tamunya.

"Kaa-_chan_ aku harus ke kamar, ada yang harus aku kerjakan." Pinta Sasuke dengan nada memelas.

Karena melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang tak biasa Mikoto hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit pergi Baa-_chan_, Sakura." Pamit Sasuke sebelum meninggalkan ruang tamu.

"Iya." Jawab Mebuki.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya gugup.

.

Baru sampai diruang tengah tepatnya sejajar dengan kamar sang kakak, Itachi langsung menyerbu Sasuke dengan pertanyaan. Tapi semua pertanyaan itu tak ada yang Sasuke gubris sedikitpun ia terus berjalan susah payah menuju kamarnya.

Setelah sampai dikamar ternyata kakak nya terus membuntuti dengan mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Otouto jawab aku apakah kau menerima pertunangan itu? Setelah kau mengatakan tidak ada gadis yang cocok untukku?" tanya Itachi tak sabaran.

"Nii-_san_ aku menyetujuinya, karena itu keinginan Kaa-_chan_! Kau puas?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada setengah membentak karena merasa kesabarannya sudah sampai diubun-ubun.

Akhirnya Itachi bungkam, dan berbalik meninggalkan kamar Sasuke.

Setelah melihat kakaknya pergi Sasuke merasa tenang untuk beristirahat. Segera ia nyalakan AC kamarnya dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat agar ia tidak mendengar pembicaraan Ibunya yang membuatnya semakin linglung.

"Ku harap Sakura memang jodohku Kami-_sama_, karena aku tak ingin membuat orang tua dan keluarga kecewa." Lirih Sasuke.

.

"Sakura-_chan_ lebih baik kau tengok Sasuke-_kun_ diatas, karena kelihatannya ia sedang sakit dan mungkin butuh bantuanmu." Pinta Mikoto pada calon menantunya.

"Tapi Baa-_chan_-" perkataan Sakura disela Mebuki.

"Ya Sakura-_chan_ lebih baik kau perhatikan dia, bila Sasuke-_kun_ sakit bagaimana?" tanya Mebuki setuju dengan ucapan Mikoto.

'Kenapa orang tua ini selalu menyela ucapanku?' gerutu Sakura dalam hati.

Dengan berat hati Sakura menuruti perintah Ibunya dan Ibu Sasuke untuk menengok Sasuke dikamarnya.

Tapi karena Sakura tidak tahu dimana kamar Sasuke, akhirnya ia meminta bantuan pada salah satu pembantu yang kebetulan sedang berada diruang tengah.

"Baa-_chan_, kalau kamar Sasuke-_kun_ dimana ya?" tanya Sakura sopan.

"Eh? Ada kekasihnya ya? Mari saya antar." Kata bibi pembantu itu.

Sakura hanya meresponnya dengan tersenyum kikuk.

.

"Ini kamarnya nona." Kata pembantu itu dengan senyuman menatap Sakura.

"Arigatou Baa-_chan_." Ucap Sakura.

"Doitte, kalau begitu saya pamit kebawah dulu ya." Pamit pembantu itu yang di respon anggukan kepala oleh Sakura.

"Iya Baa-_chan_." Jawab Sakura.

Dengan ragu Sakura membuka pintu kamar Sasuke.

Dingin. Itulah yang dirasakan Sakura, dengan penuh keberanian ia menutup pintu kamarnya dan berjalan kearah Sasuke yang sedang tidur dengan posisi tengkurap.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura memastikan bahwa Sasuke belum tidur.

Sebenarnya Sasuke belum tidur dan mengetahui Sakura berada dikamarnya, tapi ia hanya bisa mendengar karena ia sedang dalam setengah kesadarannya.

Karena tidak mendapat respon Sakura menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening Sasuke.

"Panas." Gumam Sakura sambil menarik kembali punggung tangannya.

Dengan penuh khawatir ia mulai memijat kening Sasuke, padahal mereka baru saja saling mengenal tapi kalau memang jodoh pasti akan terasa sangat dekat.

"Sasuke-_kun_ kau mendengarku?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi memastikan bahwa Sasuke masih tersadar.

Karena merasa bila ia tidak menjawab Sakura menganggapnya pingsan, jadi ia meresponnya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

Terlonjak kaget Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Sasuke.

"Haah.. kenapa kau tidak bicara dari tadi? Gomen, karena barusan aku melepaskan tanganku tiba-tiba." Kata Sakura kikuk.

"Hn." Respon Sasuke lagi.

Sakura mulai memijit lagi kepala Sasuke yang sedang sakit. Meskipun ia bukan mengambil jurusan kedokteran seperti itu tapi ia menuruti instingnya dan sahabatnya yang kebetulan mengambil jurusan penyembuhan penyakit demam. Jadi ia bisa sedikitnya memahami bagaimana keadaan Sasuke sekarang.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura gugup.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau menyetujui perjodohan kita?" tanya Sakura ragu.

Akhirnya Sasuke sedikit membuka matanya melihat langsung kearah mata Sakura. "Karena permintaan Kaa-_chan_." Jawab Sasuke dan kembali menutup matanya.

"Oh~, apakah kau sudah memikirkan secara matang?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepalanya. "Apapun itu keinginan Kaa-_chan_ aku akan menurutinya." Jelas Sasuke.

"Begitu ya... apakah pijatanku ini enak?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Hn. Tapi bila kau terus mananyaiku seperti ini rasanya pinjatanmu tak berarti apa-apa Sakura." Kata Sasuke mulai jengkel.

"Baiklah. Gomen, sekarang kau bisa tidur lagi." Kata Sakura merasa bersalah.

Tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke bersuara kembali.

"Kenapa kau kemarku?" tanya Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura bingung.

"Karena aku kira kau sakit." Jawab Sakura seadanya.

'Ternyata gadis pink ini perhatian.' Kata Sasuke senang dalam hati.

Sasuke hanya meresponnya dengan senyuman tipis yang nyata dari hatinya bukan lagi sebuah samaran atau tanggapan seperti pada siswi di kampusnya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" tanya Sakura yang mulai terbawa suasana.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tak suka?" tanya Sasuke membuka matanya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya baru kali ini melihatmu tersenyum." Jelas Sakura.

Sasuke lagi-lagi menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

"Apakah kau sudah berpacaran sebelumnya Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura hati-hati.

"Belum. Kau?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku juga, tapi aku memang pernah mempunyai pacar. Tapi kami pacaran jarak jauh sehingga aku bertahan dengannya selama 2 hari." Jawab Sakura disertai tawaan.

"Begitu ya.." respon Sasuke.

"Oh, iya kau merasa masih pusing?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya sedikit, aku memang mempunyai penyakit migren ketika aku merasa terlalu lelah." Jelas Sasuke.

"Begitu ya." Respon Sakura.

"Kau menuruti perkataanku Sakura." Ledek Sasuke.

"Benarkah yang mana?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Yang... ini." Jawab Sasuke sambil menarik Sakura untuk tidur disampingnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, bagaimana kalau orang tua kita tahu aku sedang dalam posisi ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Entahlah." Jawab Sasuke.

Bersamaan dengan ke khawatiran Sakura Mikoto membuka pintu kamar Sasuke.

Mikoto terlonjak kaget saat melihat anaknya dengan gampang bersama Sakura, begitu juga Mebuki yang melihat anaknya dengan begitu mudah berkomunikasi padahal apa yang dibicarakan Mikoto itu bertolak belakang dengan kejadian sekarang.

Saat melihat pintu terbuka buru-buru Sakura bangun dan langsung mengambil posisi duduk. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memandang kedua orang tua itu dengan ekor matanya.

"Wah... maafkan kami mengganggu acara kalian." Kata Mikoto dan Mebuki yang menyusul dibelakangnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, a-aku harus pergi." Kata Sakura merasa kikuk lagi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya karena aku takut ini kesalah pahaman." Jelas Sakura yang langsung menuju pintu.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai ketika melihat kepergian Sakura.

Baru saja Sakura keluar Itachi memasuki kamarnya.

"Wah tenyata kau bisa langsung terjerat oleh gadis pink itu ya." Goda Itachi.

"Hn. Terserah." Kata Sasuke merasa malu.

"Semoga gadis pink itu memang jodohmu." Do'a Itachi.

"Hn. Arigatou." Ucap Sasuke tulus.

"Apakah migrenmu kambuh? Sampai gadis itu menengok mu kemari?" tanya Itachi.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

Setelah mendengar jawaban adiknya Itachi meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang termenung didalam kamar, diatas kasurnya.

.

.

"Baa-_chan_, Kaa-_chan_ apa yang kalian lihat tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan." Kata Sakura mencoba menjelaskan.

"Tidak apa Sakura-_chan._ Justru Baa-_chan_ berterimakasih padamu, berkatmu Sasuke-_kun_ jadi bisa mengenam wanita." Jelas Mikoto.

Sakura tertegun mendengarnya.

"Maksud Baa-_chan_?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Ya karena kau Sasuke-_kun_ bisa tunduk sampai dekat dengan yang namanya gadis." Jelas Mikoto lagi.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

Mikoto menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya kami memang sudah berencana akan menjodohkan kalian, kebetulan denga respon Sasuke-_kun_ tadi membuat kami semakin yakin untuk menyatukan kalian." Jelas Mebuki.

Ketika mereka semua sedang berbicara, Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul.

"Kaa-_chan_." Panggil Sasuke datar.

"Eh?" Mikoto segera menorehkan kearah sumber suara.

"Kaa-_chan_ aku ingin makan." Kata Sasuke mencari alasan.

"Eh? Kau kan bisa meminta pada Baa-_chan_ didapur." Balas Mikoto.

"Tidak. Aku ingin masakan Kaa-_chan_." Rengek Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar ya." Pinta Mikoto.

Saat didapur Sasuke menanyai Mikoto.

"Kaa-_chan_ apa yang Kaa-_chan_ biacarakan pada Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak." Jawab Mikoto sambil menyiapkan masakan untuk Sasuke.

"Apa Kaa-_chan_?" desak Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Kaa-_chan_ bilang tidak, berarti tidak!" sentak Ibunya membuat Sasuke ciut untuk menanyai lebih lanjut.

Ketika sudah selesai Sasuke lebih memilih untuk ikut Mikoto keruang tamu, dengan alasan makanannya masih panas, padahal ia ingin mendengar apa yang dibicarakan Ibunya. Memanfaatkan kesempatan saat kepalanya tidak merasa sakit.

.

.

"Jadi kapan kita akan melaksanakan pertunangannya?" tanya Mikoto saat sampai diruang tamu.

"Sekarang kan hari selasa, bagaimana kalau hari rabu depan?" tanya Mebuki.

"Aku tidak bisa sampai minggu depan Mebuki-_chan_, aku saja akan kembali ke Oto hari Minggu. Bagaimana kalau hari Sabtu?" tanya Mikoto semangat membuat Sakura dan Sasuke membulatkan matanya sempurna.

"Tapi Kaa-_chan_-" perkataan Sasuke dipotong Mikoto.

"Sasuke-_kun_ tak ada tapi-tapian! Berhubung Baa-_chan_ akan kembali lagi ke Suna dan Kaa-_chan_ akan pergi lagi ke Oto jadi kalian harus cepat-cepat! Lagi pula sebentar lagi kuliahmu beres bukan?" tanya Mikoto.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya pasrah.

"Dan apakah Sakura menyetujuinya?" tanya Sasuke pada Mebuki dan Mikoto.

"Bagaimana Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Mikoto.

"Eh? A-aku-" perkataan Sakura disela Mebuki.

"Sakura anak Kaa-_chan_ pasti setuju bukan?" desak Mebuki hingga akhirnya Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya pasrah.

"Kalau sudah seperti ini, Sasuke-_kun_ besok kau ajak Sakura-_chan_ keliling Konoha ya." Perintah Ibunya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

"Dan Sakura-_chan_ kau akan tinggal disini terlebih dahulu sampai hari pernikahan kalian tiba." Perintah Ibunya Sakura.

"Iya." Jawab Sakura.

"Kalian memang serasi." Puji Mikoto dan Mebuki berbarengan tanpa didiskusikan.

Dan mereka kembali tertawa saat menyadarinya.

"Berhubung sekarang sudah hampir malam, aku pamit pulang ya Mikoto-_chan_." Pamit Mebuki.

"Kalau begitu Sasuke-_kun_ antar Baa-_chan_ ya." Tegas Mikoto.

"Tak usah karena aku sudah dijemput Kizashi-_kun_." Jelas Mebuki.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati ya." Kata Mikoto sambil mengantar kepergian teman lamanya sampai gerbang rumah.

.

.

"Nah Sakura-_chan_, kau bisa tidur di kamar tamu untuk sementara. Dan disini kamar tamunya." Jelas Mikoto sambil menunjukkan kamar tamu pada Sakura.

"Arigatou Baa-_chan_." Ucap Sakura.

"Tapi sekarang kita makan malam dulu ya, kebetulan sekarang Fugaku Jii-_san_ sudah pulang." Ajak Mikoto.

"Baik. Baa-_chan_." Balas Sakura sambil membuntuti Mikoto menuju ruang makan.

.

"Nah Fugaku-_kun_, ini Sakura. Calon isti Sasuke." Jelas Mikoto.

"Oh, iya Sakura." Jawab Fugaku sambil tersenyum kearah Sakura.

"Makan yang banyak." Perintah Fugaku pada Sakura.

"I-iya Jii-_san_." Jawab Sakura kikuk.

"Oh iya mana Sasuke, Itachi?" tanya Mikoto.

"Paling juga masih didalam kamar masing-masing." Jawab Fugaku.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilnya." Ucap Mikoto sambil berdiri.

Tapi tiba-tiba Sakura menawarkan diri.

"Baa-_chan,_ kalau boleh biar aku saja yang memberitahu Sasuke-_kun_." Kata Sakura menawarkan diri.

"Kalau bisa dengan kakaknya ya Itachiya." Pinta Mikoto.

"Baiklah Baa-_chan_, aku pergi dulu." Kata Sakura mengerti dan langsung melenggang menuju kamar Sasuke lalu kamar Itachi.

.

TOK TOK

"Sasuke-_kun_." Panggil Sakura dari luar.

"Hn. Buka saja, mau apa?" tanya Sasuke dari dalam.

"Kata Baa-_chan_ ayo kita makan malam." Ajak Sakura.

"Hn. Aku kesitu sekarang." Jawab Sasuke lagi.

Tapi Sakura masih menunggu Sasuke keluar dari kamar karena tak berani mengajak Itachi sendirian.

"Kenapa masih disini?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat Sakura masih didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Aku di tugaskan Baa-_chan_ untuk mengajakmu dan Itachi-_nii_, jadi karena aku tak berani mengajak Itachi-_nii_ sendirian. Aku meminta bantuanmu." Jelas Sakura.

"Hn." Respon Sasuke dan segera menuju kamar sang kakak.

TOK TOK

"Itachi-_nii_, sarapan cepat ditunggu Kaa-_chan_ dibawah." Kata Sasuke dengan suara _baritone_ khas pria.

"Iya." Kata Itachi dan tak lama kemudia pintu kamar akhirnya terbuka.

"Eh? Ada ..." Itachi menjeda karena tak tahu siapa gadis berambut pink ini.

"Sakura _nii-san_." Ucap Sakura memperkenalkan diri.

"Wah ternyata calon adik iparku sangat cantik. Padahal Sakura-_chan_ kau bersamaku saja." Goda Itachi.

Dengan kesal Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura dan Itachi sambil mendengus mendengarnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ tunggu!" kata Sakura dan langsung pamit pergi pada Itachi bermaksud menyusul Sasuke.

.

"Aku kan hanya bicara." Jelas Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Hn. Memangnya aku bagaimana?" tanya balik Sasuke.

"Eh? Aku takut kau marah." Gumam Sakura.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke lagi.

Dan sekarang mereka berdua sudah sampai di ruang makan dengan Itachi yang menyusul dibelakangnya.

.

"Itadakimasu." Ucap Mikoto dan Itachi riang.

Sedangkan Sasuke dan Fugaku hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai ucapan selamat makan.

Sakura juga ikut melakukan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke karena bingung dengan kedua belah pihak yang berbeda.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan Sakura kembali lagi ke kamarnya bersama dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_ oyasumi." Kata Sakura saat sudah didepan kamar tamu, atau bisa dibilang kamar sementaranya.

"Hn. Oyasumi." Balas Sasuke.

"Wah-wah mesra sekali otouto ku ini." Goda Itachi dari belakang.

"Hn." Sasuke lagi-lagi menyerah karena merasa semburat merah sudah menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Oyasumi otouto." Kata Itachi saat sudah sampai didepan pintu rumahnya.

"Oyasumi." Balas Sasuke dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya yang super mewah, dan bersih.

**TBC**

**Sekarang mereka berdua (SasuSaku) terlihat romantis atau dekat, tapi bagaimana bila mereka sudah terikat benang merah? Dan mereka harus melewati banyak masalah yang harus di hadapi, apakah mereka akan tetap bersama atau bercerai hanya karena masalah spele... buat readers yang mau ceritanya SasuSaku tetap bersama atau berpisah review aja ya... author tunggu review an dari kalian readers...**

***Selamat Menunaikan Ibadah Puasa 2014***

**~ Arigatou Gozaimashita ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**SASUSAKU**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**Author : NwK**

Chapter : 2

"**Takdir"**

**Summary**

Sasuke dan Sakura, mereka terikat sebuah perjodohan. Mereka berdua menyetujui karena ingin membahagiakan kedua orang tuanya. Tapi apakah Sasuke dan Sakura akan hidup bahagia setelahnya? Jodoh ... mau dari manapun awalnya bila tetap jodoh pasti akan dipertemukan.

"Kaa-_chan_, Tou-_san_, Nii-_san_, Sakura aku berangkat kuliah." Pamit Sasuke saat sudah makan pagi bersama keluarganya juga Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kalau kau sudah pulang tolong ajak Sakura-_chan_ untuk berkeliling Konoha ya." Perintah Mikoto.

"Hn. Kalau aku sempat." Jawab Sasuke asal.

"Sasuke!" tegur Fugaku.

"Iya Tou-_san_." Dengan malas Sasuke melenggang menuju pintu keluar rumahnya.

"Otouto, harusnya kau berpamitan yang benar pada Sakura-_chan_!" panggil Itachi dari dalam.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kearah Itachi.

"Hn. Terserah." Jawab Sasuke dan langsung melenggang kembali menuju pintu.

"Dasar Otouto." Gerutu Itachi.

"Tak apa Itachi-_nii_, mungkin Sasuke-_kun_ sudah terlambat." Sakura menjelaskan maksud Sasuke tadi menghiraukannya.

"Bangganya otouto ku mempunyai calon istri seperti Sakura-_chan_." Puji Itachi tulus.

"Haha.. arigatou Itachi-_nii_." Sakura tersenyum kikuk.

.

.

"Dobe!" panggil Sasuke pada Naruto yang sedang bicara dengan Hinata.

"Eh? Tumben sekali kau memanggilku Teme! Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Hinata, aku pinjam Naruto-_dobe_ sebentar." Ijin Sasuke pada Hinata.

"E-eh, i-iya Sasuke-_kun_." Jawab Hinata.

.

"Memangnya mau bicara apa kau Teme sampai mengajakku ke ujung kelas?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Lihat." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyerahkan Hp nya bersamaan dengan ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Siapa ini? Pacar Itachi-_nii_?" tanya Naruto.

"Calon istriku Baka!" jawab Sasuke cepat dengan wajah yang mengeluarkan semburat merah.

"A-APA? Ma-maksudmu kau akan me-menikah?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

"Si-siapa namanya?" tanya Naruto berbinar.

"Sakura Haruno." Jawab Sasuke lagi.

"S&S, undang aku Teme jangan lupa!" ucap Naruto bangga.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke lagi.

"Sejak kapan? Kenapa kau tidak bilang?" tanya Naruto terus-menerus.

"Kemarin, karena ini perjodohan." Jelas Sasuke.

"Wah benarkah? Lalu kau mau begitu saja?" protes Naruto.

"Hn." Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baguslah, memangnya kapan kau akan menikah?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Sabtu, minggu sekarang." Jawab Sasuke sabar.

"Benarkah? Mungkin setelah kau menikah, aku akan menyusulmu bersama Hinata-_chan_." Kata Naruto sambil menerawang.

"Cepatlah kau menikah Dobe, usiamu sudah tua." Sindir Sasuke.

"Hey! Teme kau menjiplak ucapanku!" kata Naruto tak terima.

"Hn. Ayo masuk ruangan sebelum dosen masuk." Ajak Sasuke.

"Hm." Jawab Naruto mengangguk dan langsung berjalan dibelakang Sasuke.

.

.

"Dari mana saja kalian berdua?" tanya dosen bermasker, berambut perak.

"Kami habis ada urusan." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Kalau begitu cepat duduk dibangku masing-masing!" perintah Kakashi, dosen bermasker tersebut.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

"Iya Sensei." Jawab Naruto dengan cengirannya.

.

.

"Teme mau pulang bersama? Sekarang Hinata-_chan_ sedang ada urusan keluarga, jadi ia sudah pulang duluan." Jelas Naruto.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kita bersama sampai parkiran OK!" kata Naruto.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke lagi.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju parkiran bersama. Tak jarang banyak suara gadis-gadis yang memekik dan berteriak ketika Sasuke berjalan.

.

"Dobe aku duluan." Kata Sasuke pamit dan langsung memasuki mobil sportnya.

"Teme!" panggil Naruto, tapi terlambat karena Sasuke sudah memajukan mobilnya.

"Kuso! Dasar Teme Baka, Pantat Ayam!" gerutu Naruto sambil menaiki motor sport miliknya.

.

.

"Tadaima." Ucap Sasuke saat memasuki rumahnya.

"Okaeri Sasuke-_kun_." Jawab Mikoto.

"Mana Sakura?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Wah kau merindukannya Sasuke-_kun_?" goda Mikoto.

"Bukan begitu Kaa-_chan,_ bukankah Kaa-_chan_ bilang saat aku pulang kuliah, aku harus mengantar Sakura keliling Konoha?" tanya balik Sasuke.

"Oh, iya Kaa-_chan_ lupa, kalau begitu kau tunggu saja disini. Biar Kaa-_chan_ yang memanggil Sakura-_chan_." Tawar Mikoto.

"Hn. Arigatou Kaa-_chan_." Jawab Sasuke sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

.

TOK TOK TOK

"Sakura-_chan_." Panggil Mikoto dari luar kamar tamu.

"Iya Baa-_chan_ tunggu sebentar, Sakura sedang memakai baju." Jawab Sakura dari dalam.

"Oh, kalau begitu cepat sayang Sasuke-_kun_ sudah menunggumu diluar." Jelas Mikoto lembut.

"Iya Baa-_chan_." Jawab Sakura lagi sambil buru-buru memakai dress yang sudah disiapkan Mikoto.

**FlashBack**

"Baa-_chan_ aku tidak bawa baju ganti apalagi baju bepergian." Jelas Sakura pada Mikoto.

"Sakura-_chan_ kalau soal baju, Kaa-_chan_ bisa membawakan dan memilihkan yang bagus untukmu." Jawab Mikoto.

"Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu Baa-_chan_." Kata Sakura sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruang tengah.

"Iya Baa-_chan_ akan membawakan baju untukmu." Jawab Mikoto.

**END Of FlashBack**

.

"Mana Sakura Kaa-_chan_?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat Mikoto kembali ke ruang tengah.

"Dia sedang memakai baju dulu." Jawab Mikoto.

Tak lama setelah perbincangan itu, Sakura tiba diruang tengah dengan dress warna birunya yang selutut dan rambut yang digerai tapi memakai pita biru senada dengan dress nya sebagai pariasi.

"Nah Sakura-_chan..._ kau cantik sekali." Puji Mikoto.

"Hehe... arigatou Baa-_chan_." Jawab Sakura gugup.

Awalnya Sasuke terpesona melihat penampilan Sakura, tapi ia segera tersadar sebelum Sakura menyadarinya.

"Ayo." Ajak Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Eh.. tunggu Sasuke-_kun_! Baa-_chan_ aku pergi dulu." Pamit Sakura.

"Kaa-_chan_ aku pergi." Pamit Sasuke.

"Iya yang akur ya... dan hati-hati Sasuke-_kun_ kamu jangan membawa mobil dalam kecepatan yang lebih dari normal!" nasihat Mikoto.

"Iya." Jawab Sasuke sambil mengangguk.

Mereka berdua segera pergi menuju mobil Sasuke yang sudah terparkir untuk pergi.

"Kaa-_chan_. Aku berangkat." Pamit Itachi.

"Kau akan ke Ame sekarang?" tanya Mikoto.

"Iya, kalau dinanti-nanti akan semakin lama." Jelas Itachi disertai senyuman.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati ya nak." Kata Mikoto sambil mengusap rambut Itachi.

"Iya Kaa-_chan_. Aku akan kembali pada hari Jum'at nanti." Jawab Itachi.

Setelah itu ia juga pergi untuk kembali menjalankan bisnisnya bersama Fugaku.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau dan Itachi-_nii_ beda berapa tahun?" tanya Sakura membuka pembicaraan.

"2,5 tahun." Jawab Sasuke.

"Oh iya bagaimana kalau nanti ada wanita fans mu yang tidak suka padaku?" tanya Sakura memancing Sasuke untuk berbicara panjang.

"Untuk apa mereka mencampuri urusanku?" tanya balik Sasuke.

"Yah.. kan mungkin mereka ingin menjadi pacarmu, tapi kan kita sudah dijodohkan." Jelas Sakura.

"Hn. Sampai mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa aku tidak akan bertindak." Jelas Sasuke.

"Begitu ya... kalau kau mempunyai mobil ini sejak kapan?" pancing Sakura lagi.

"Hn. Kelas 1 SMA." Jawab Sasuke tenang.

Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah tau kenapa Sakura terus mengajaknya bicara yaitu untuk mencairkan suasana, tapi karena Sasuke ingin melihat Sakura marah jadi ia hanya menanggapi nya dengan singkat.

"Emm.. Sasuke-_kun_ apa buktinya kalau kau normal?" goda Sakura sukses membuat Sasuke tertegun.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya karena konsentrasi nya hilang.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu? Sedangkan kau masih bisa menanyakan seputar tentang Konoha! Apa kau sengaja menanyakan perihal itu karena kau ingin bukti langsung dariku hanya karena aku belum pernah mempunyai pacar?" saat berkata seperti itu Sasuke sedikit menyentak Sakura.

"Gomen. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu marah... ya sudah kalau begitu sekarang kita akan kemana?" tanya Sakura hati-hati setelah ia menjeda kalimatnya dan tidak mendapat respon dari Sasuke.

"Terserah." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kenapa terserah? Kau kan orang Konoha, jadi kau yang harus menentukan tempatnya." Jelas Sakura.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke sambil menghela nafas berat.

"Oh, jadi kau menanyakan keinginanku ya.. hehe,, gomen Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura tersenyum kikuk.

'Kalau saja ia bukan calon istriku, kenapa ia bodoh ya? Padahal ia seorang dokter sepesialis tapi otaknya sangat pendek, atau ia sengaja membuatku kesal.' Gerutu Sasuke.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" tanya Sakura heran.

'Sekarang ia seperti orang yang tidak berdosa menanyakan hal seperti itu padaku.' Sasuke mengatai Sakura dalam hati.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada kedua mata Sasuke.

"Kau mau celaka?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa sih? Hanya karena aku bertanya seperti itu kau marah? Berarti kau memang merasa, kalau kau marah!" Sakura mulai terbawa suasana.

"Sudah. Jangan dibahas soal itu, lebih baik kita mencari cincin saja." Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Cincin untuk apa?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Apakah kau pelupa atau kau sengaja menanyakan? Apakah kau memang tidak ada niat dengan perjodohan itu? Apakah kau memang tidak berminat menikah denganku?" Sasuke mengeluarkan semua kekesalannya.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_ gomen, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu! Kau jangan marah!" lirih Sakura.

"Huuuhh..." Sasuke menghela nafas berat.

Ia menjadi tidak mood untuk mengantarkan Sakura keliling Konoha, sehingga Sasuke memberhentikan mobilnya mendadak dan membenturkan kepalanya ke stir mobil.

"Sasuke-_kun_ gomennesai.." Sakura kelabakan dengan sikap Sasuke sekarang.

Rupanya ia bingung dengan alasan satu, yaitu Sakura tidak tahu jalan pulang menuju rumah calon suaminya.

Sasuke masih saja mendiamkan Sakura yang menyebutkan beberapa kata maaf dan bukan maksudku.

'Kenapa Kami-_sama_ kau memberikan wanita ini? Tapi, kalau memang aku akan berjodoh dengannya semoga dia yang terbaik dari semua gadis yang pernah aku jumpai.' Lirih Sasuke.

Dengan segenap keberanian Sakura mendekatkan tubuhnya bermaksud memeluk Sasuke.

"Gomen... kalau kau memang sangat marah padaku karena perkataanku yang barusan, kau bisa membatalkan perjodohan kita. Aku menyesal, kalau kau memaafkanku kau harus menjalankan kembali mobil ini tapi kalau kau memang tidak memaafkanku aku akan turun dari mobilmu." Jelas Sakura dengan mata yang berlinang siap menumpahkan air mata.

'Kami-_sama_ sekarang aku harus apa?' lirih Sasuke dalam hati.

'Kami-_sama_ sekarang aku harus bagaimana?' lirih Sakura dalam hati. Ia memang merasa sangat bodoh karena menanyakan hal seperti itu pada calon suaminya.

Merasa tidak ada respon Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Sasuke.

"Aku akan pulang sendiri." Pamit Sakura, tapi saat Sakura membuka pintu, Sasuke tiba-tiba kembali menjalankan kembali mobilnya.

"KYAAA pintunya Sasuke-_kun_!" kata Sakura memberitahu.

"Haahh..." Sasuke memberhentikan kembali mobilnya.

"Kenapa kau jalan tiba-tiba?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tetap didalam mobil! Aku sudah memaafkanmu asalkan kau jangan menyangkut-nyangkut hal tentang aku normal atau aku Guy!" ancam Sasuke.

"Hehehe.. iya Sasuke-_kun_ aku janji." Balas Sakura sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

Sasuke langsung menyambut uluran kelingking Sakura.

"Aku pegang janjimu!" kata Sasuke sambil menorehkan kepalanya.

"Ya." Jawab Sakura mantap.

Setelah berkata demikian, Sasuke kembali menyalakan mobilnya dan kembali melajukan mobilnya yang sempat terhenti.

.

.

"Wah Sasuke-_san_ kau bersama siapa?" tanya wanita paruh baya pemilik toko mas.

"Calon Istriku." Jawab Sasuke, sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"Wah cantik sekali, pasangan serasi, yang satu tampan dan yang satu cantik. Kalian memang berjodoh." Puji wanita itu.

"Arigatou Baa-_chan_." Ucap Sakura.

"Kalau begitu kau pilih cincin yang serasi dengan keinginanmu." Perintah Sasuke.

"Hm." Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Nona yang ini menurut saya cocok dengan telapak tangan anda, nah ini pasangannya untuk Sasuke-_san_." Kata wanita itu.

"Wah... Sasuke-_kun_ bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Sakura dengan mata berbinar.

"Hn. Terserah." Jawab Sasuke datar.

Dengan manja Sakura mengaitkan tangannya. "Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Sakura lagi yang belum mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Bagus." Jawab Sasuke akhirnya.

"Kalau menurutmu bagus, aku juga begitu..." balas Sakura setuju.

"Kalau begitu Baa-_chan_ kami pilih yang ini." Kata Sasuke pada wanita berambut pirang.

"Iya. Tunggu sebentar ya." Pinta wanita itu.

"Iya Baa-_chan_." Jawab Sakura sopan.

Tak lama kemudia wanita itu kembali menemui Sasuke.

"Semuanya 200,000 ¥ Sasuke-_san_." Jelas wanita itu.

"Ini." Sasuke menyerahkan uang 200,000 ¥ yang pas membuat Sakura membelalak.

"Arigatou." Ucap wanita itu lagi.

"Doitte, ayo Sakura! Kau pegang cincin nya ya." Perintah Sasuke.

Dengan ragu Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

Setelah sampai dimobil Sakura menanyakan kenapa cincin mas ini bisa semahal itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kenapa cincin ini sangat mahal?" tanya Sakura sambil mengernyit heran.

"Karena cincin yang kau pilih beratnya 10 gram dan atasnya batu berlian asli juga mas tua." Jelas Sasuke.

"Apakah kau masih ada uang untuk kita jalan-jalan?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Hn." Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya.

'Di luar dugaan pria ini sangatlah kaya.' Sakura kagum dalam hati.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau lapar? Apa kau mau kita makan malam?" tawar Sasuke.

"Tidak aku tidak apa-apa.. Ya Sasuke-_kun_ aku lapar bolehkah kita makan di cafe itu?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk sebuah cafe yang menurut Sasuke sangat tidak berkelas.

"Jangan makan disitu! Lebih baik kita makan di restort 'Konoha'." Ajak Sasuke.

"Tapi aku ingin disitu!" rengek Sakura merasa perutnya sudah keroncongan.

"Haah.. baiklah." Sasuke menyerah dengan menuruti keinginan Sakura.

.

"Wah tampan sekali dia.." ucap beberapa gadis dengan pakaian seksi.

"Kau duduk saja disana, biar aku yang pesan!" perintah Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku pesan onigiri ditambah jus stobery ya." Pinta Sakura.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya, ia segera memesan makanan dikasir.

Saat Sakura duduk, banyak wanita nakal yang melihat tak suka kearahnya.

'Kami-_sama_ harus nya aku menuruti Sasuke tadi.' Kata Sakura menyesal.

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita dengan berani duduk dibangku Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Hei namamu siapa?" tanya wanita itu sambil menggigit jarinya.

"Sa-Sakura." Jawab Sakura takut.

Tiba-tiba..

"Hime kita duduk disana saja." Ajak Sasuke sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun_ aku takut dengan wanita itu." Ucap Sakura sambil mengeratkan tangannya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan makan di cafe ini! Tapi kau merengek!" jelas Sasuke.

"Karena aku lapar! Semuanya disini seperti banci ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Memang, itu penyebabnya aku tidak mau makan disini!" jawab Sasuke.

"Begitu ya... kau jangan jauh-jauh dariku ya.." kata Sakura memelas.

"Kau seperti anak kucing." Sindir Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_ aku benar-benar." Desak Sakura.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian..

"Ini pesanan meja 3. Satu jus tomat, satu jus stobery, satu onigiri." Jelas pelayan yang mengantarkan makanan.

"Iya, arigatou." Jawab Sakura.

"Itadakimasu." Ucap Sakura saat pelayan itu sudah pergi.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

Saat Sakura dan Sasuke tengah makan, seorang wanita berambut merah mendatangi bangku mereka berdua.

"Hai Sasuke-_kun_, akhirnya kita bisa bertemu kembali setelah 2 tahun lamanya kita terpisahkan. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya gadis itu.

Sasuke terus saja mengacuhkan gadis didepannya, karena tak ingin Sakura curiga Sasuke mengeluarkan I-phone nya dan menyambungkan headset disakunya lalu menempelkan pada telinga Sakura dan miliknya.

"Dengarkan saja musik ini, jangan tergoyahkan!" tegas Sasuke.

Sakura langsung mengangguk mengerti maksud Sasuke.

"Siapa dia kekasihmu?" tanya wanita berambut merah itu.

"Iya memangnya kenapa?" tanya balik Sasuke.

"Yokatta, sekarang kau sudah mempunyai kekasih. Ini, aku mendatangi kalian ingin meneyrahkan sebuah undangan pernikahanku dengan Suigetsu." Jelas Karin.

Sasuke menerima undangan yang diulurkan Karin.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya.. sampai jumpa nona." Pamit Karin pada Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum ragu, karena pertama ia menyangka wanita berambut merah itu akan menggoda Sasuke, tapi hasilnya sama sekali tidak.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Sakura sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Karin." Jawab Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_ aku tak menanyakan namanya, dia siapamu?" tanya Sakura tak sabaran.

"Siapapun jadi." Pancing Sasuke.

"Kau bilang kau belum pernah punya pacar! Tapi dia siapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Mantan Calon Istri Itachi." Jelas Sasuke membuat Sakura menghela nafas lega.

"Ku kira siapa." Gumam Sakura.

"Memangnya kenapa kau cemburu?" tanya Sasuke setengah menggoda.

"Tidak. Kalau wanita itu merasa sangat dekat denganmu, dan kau tidak mau memberitahu siapa dia. Otomatis aku harus menanyakannya." Jelas Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Lupakan." Sasuke memang selalu mengalah dalam bicara karena menurutnya itu hanya membuang-buang waktu.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_ kita ke mall Konoha yang itu ya.." pinta Sakura dengan nada memelas.

"Kau saja aku lelah." Jawab Sasuke.

"Ayolah.. sewaktu di Suna aku jarang sekali ke mall karena memang waktuku yang padat, dan aku kan belum tahu Konoha." Jelas Sakura.

"Hn. Ya sudah asal kau jangan lama." Ancam Sasuke.

"Baik." Jawab Sakura mantap.

.

"Mall ini lebih besar dari mall Suna." Ucap Sakura kagum.

"Hn. Jangan samakan Konoha dan Suna, berbeda negara beda juga keadaan." Jelas Sasuke.

"Iya." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Tiba-tiba Sakura mendengar beberapa bisikan.

"Lihat pemuda itu tampan sekali tapi gadisnya itu biasa-biasa tidak pantas bersamanya, harusnya ia bersamaku." Ucap salah satu gadis ke PD an.

"Iya kau benar gadis nya itu biasa-biasa." Gerutu gadis satunya lagi.

Sakura memandang kearah mereka tak suka, melihat arah pandang Sakura. Sasuke buru-buru menyandarkan Sakura pada pundaknya.

"Ahh.." Sakura terlonjak kaget ketika kepalanya disandarkan Sasuke.

"Sudah aku bilang jangan pedulikan mereka." Dengus Sasuke.

"Iya, bila mendengarkan mereka membuatku tidak percaya diri jadi untuk apa aku mendengarkannya juga." Jawab Sakura.

"Tapi dari tatapanmu kau tak suka." Jelas Sasuke.

"Iya aku memang tak suka, mungkin salah satu gadis yang tadi itu lebih pantas bila bersanding denganmu!" gerutu Sakura.

"Aku bukan tipe pria seperti itu!" dengus Sasuke lagi.

"Lupakan." Ucap Sakura menuruti perkataan Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke setuju.

Akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan beriringan dengan beberapa pasang mata menatap Sakura tak suka.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_ apa kau tak berat mengangkat 3 kantong kresek ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau ambil satu, aku dua karena tanganku ada dua!" kata Sasuke.

"Iya aku ambil satu." Kata Sakura dengan senyuman yang lebar.

"Arigatou sudah membayar semua kebutuhan bajuku." Ucap Sakura sambil menunduk.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

Sekarang mereka berdua sudah sampai didalam mobil.

"Sasuke-_kun_ kita langsung pulang ya." Pinta Sakura.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana lagi?" tanya Sasuke memutar bola mata bosan.

"Hehe tidak kok.." jawab Sakura.

.

.

"Tadaima." Ucap Sakura dan Sasuke berbarengan.

"Okaeri." Jawab Mikoto dari dalam.

"Kaa-_chan_ dimana Nii-_san_?" tanya Sasuke merasa ada yang hilang.

"Itachi-_nii_ sedang pergi ke Ame untuk mengurusi cabang Uchiha Corp disana. Dia bilang akan kembali pada hari Jum'at nanti." Jelas Mikoto.

"Oh begitu ya.." bukannya Sasuke tapi Sakura yang menanggapi.

"Kalau begitu kalian segera ke kamar, kita akan makan malam bersama." Perintah Mikoto.

"Tapi Baa-_chan_ aku dan Sasuke-_kun_ sudah makan diluar." Jawab Sakura sopan.

"Iya benar Kaa-_chan_." Kata Sasuke.

"Huuhh.. kalau begitu Sakura -_chan_ kau bisa ke kamar untuk istirahat." Tawar Mikoto lembut.

"Baik. Baa-_chan_ arigatou." Ucap Sakura sebelum pergi, Mikoto menganggukan kepalanya.

Saat Sakura sudah pergi ke kamar tamunya, Sasuke juga berniat pergi ke kamarnya tapi tangannya ditahan Ibunya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ sekarang 3 hari lagi menuju pernikahanmu, kau mulai besok ijin tidak masuk kuliah ya. Karena kau harus mempersiapkan berbagai persiapan untuk pernikahanmu." Perintah Mikoto.

"Tadi aku sudah membeli cincin bersama Sakura." Jelas Sasuke.

"Oh sudah? Berarti sekarang kau hanya perlu menyiapkan berbagai baju pernikahanmu nanti." Jelas Mikoto.

Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kaa-_chan_ kenapa Kaa-_chan_ menjodohkanku dengan Sakura?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak suka Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Mikoto was-was.

"Tidak bukan begitu, dari sekian gadis yang Kaa-_chan_ ajukan padaku, baru kali ini aku melihat Kaa-_chan_ seyakin itu." Jelas Sasuke.

"Oh, kenapa Kaa-_chan_ memilih Sakura-_chan_, karena dia selain menjadi dokter Sakura-_chan_ juga pandai juga baik.. Kaa-_chan_ pikir ia cocok untumu." Jelas Mikoto lagi.

"Hn. Kalau begitu aku pamit tidur Kaa-_chan_, oyasumi." Pamit Sasuke sebelum menuju kamarnya.

"Oyasumi Sasuke-_kun_ semoga mimpi indah." Ucap Mikoto yang disambut anggukan dari Sasuke.

.

.

Saat Sasuke melewati kamar tamu, tepatnya kamar Sakura ia penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan Sakura. Karena rasa penasarannya, ia sedikit membuka celah pintu Sakura.

Dilihatnya Sakura yang sedang mengolesakan pelembab pada wajahnya yang bertuliskan anti komedo dan jerawat.

Karena penasaran nya yang sangat dalam, Sasuke masuk kedalam kamar yang dimana Sakura hanya memakai piyama tidur.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura terbelalak kaget saat Sasuke tiba-tiba didekatnya.

"Hn? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke _to the point_.

"Oh, ini aku sedang mengolesi wajahku dengan make up ini agar kulit wajahku tetap mulus tidak terkenal debu." Jelas Sakura.

"Hn. Dasar wanita." Dengus Sasuke.

Karena merasa kesal tanpa basa-basi Sakura mengoleskan pelembab yang sedang dipegangnya pada wajah Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke terbelalak karena perlakuan Sakura barusan.

"Diamlah. Kau harus percaya padaku, aku kan seorang dokter sepesialis kulit jadi aku tahu untuk menjaga kulit tetap bagus." Alasan Sakura.

Karena mendengar penjelasan Sakura, akhirnya Sasuke diam menurutinya.

"Sudah?" tanya Sasuke tak sabaran.

"Sudah. Karena pelembab ini harus dibilas air, jadi kau tunggu 15 menit lalu kau cuci dan kau bisa tidur." Jelas Sakura.

"Hn." Respon Sasuke dan langsung pergi dari kamar Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" panggil Sakura.

Sasuke menorehkan kepalanya.

"Oyasumi." Ucap Sakura disertai senyuman.

"Hn. Oyasumi." Balas Sasuke dan langsung melenggang pergi menuju kamarnya yang berada tidak jauh dengan kamar tamu yang ditempati Sakura.

**TBC**

**Makasih buat readers yang sudah bersedia meng-review fiction kemarin buatan author ini. Gimana? Masih kurang memuaskan ya? Kalau iya untuk para readers tinggal tinggalkan saja jejak atau keganjalan kalian di review ya ;)...**

**Selamat menunaikan Ibadah Puasa, semoga semuanya dalam lindungan Allah SWT untuk kaum muslim.**

**Tak banyak perkataan...**

**Sampai bertemu di Fiction selanjutnya :)**

** ~Arigatou Gozaimashita~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**SASUSAKU**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**Author : NwK**

Chapter : 3

"**Takdir"**

**Summary**

Sasuke dan Sakura, mereka terikat sebuah perjodohan. Mereka berdua menyetujui karena ingin membahagiakan kedua orang tuanya. Tapi apakah Sasuke dan Sakura akan hidup bahagia setelahnya? Jodoh ... mau dari manapun awalnya bila tetap jodoh pasti akan dipertemukan.

"Hooamm... sudah pagi ya?" gumam Sasuke ketika menyadari tirai jendelanya sudah ada yang membuka.

"Sasuke-_kun_ Kaa-_chan_ tunggu makan pagi dibawah ya." Kata Mikoto sambil melenggang kembali menuju ruang tengah.

"Hn." Respon Sasuke.

Saat diruang tengah Sasuke tidak mendapati Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan_ kemana Kaa-_chan_?" tanya Sasuke merasa ada yang kurang.

"Sakura-_chan_ sedang pulang dulu ke Ame, untuk meminta cuti 2 bulan pada Rumah Sakit." Jelas Mikoto.

"Kenapa Kaa-_chan_ tidak bilang padaku sebelumnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Karena kalau Kaa-_chan_ bilang, pasti kau ingin ikut pergi ke Ame." Jawab Mikoto tenang sambil menuangkan beberapa makanan pada piringnya.

"Sudahlah, sekarang kita sedang makan jangan ada yang bicara!" tegas Fugaku.

Mikoto dan Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Setelah melakukan kegiatan rutin, yaitu makan bersama, Fugaku langsung menuju salah satu cabang perusahaan Uchiha Corp yang berada di Konoha.

.

.

"Kuso! Aku belum punya no. Sakura." Gerutu Sasuke yang sedang berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya.

Tapi rupanya Mikoto mendengar gerutuan anak bungsunya.

"Kau mau no. Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Mikoto sambil mendekat kearah anak bungsunya.

"Hn. Kaa-_chan_ punya?" tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit nada harapan.

"Tidak. Kaa-_chan_ tidak mempunyai no. Nya tapi Kaa-_chan_ punya no. Kaa-_san_ nya." Jelas Mikoto.

"Kalau begitu Kaa-_chan_ minta saja no. Sakura pada Baa-_san_." Pinta Sasuke.

"Haah.. baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Mikoto melenggang menuju kamarnya dan Fugaku yang super mewah.

.

Tak lama kemudian Mikoto kembali sambil membawa kertas pada Sasuke.

"Ini anakku." Kata Mikoto sambil menyerahkan kertas yang berisi no. Sakura.

"Arigatou." Jawab Sasuke.

"Doitte, kalau begitu Kaa-_chan_ kebawah lagi ya." Ucap Mikoto sambil melenggang pergi.

Sasuke hanya merespon dengan anggukan kepala.

.

.

"_Sakura?" _panggil Sasuke dari seberang telepon Hp nya.

"_Moshi-moshi.. ini siapa?" _tanya balik Sakura.

"_Sasuke. Kau sedang dimana sekarang?" _tanya Sasuke cepat seolah-oleh ini memang penting.

"_Ah.. aku sedang berada di rumah sakit Amegakure Sasuke-kun, memangnya kau menelponku ada perlu apa?" _tanya Sakura merasa heran.

"_Tidak. Cepatlah pulang kesini, kita harus segera menyiapkan berbagai hal lagi untuk pernikahan." _Jelas Sasuke.

"_Oh, iya... aku juga tau itu, sebentar lagi aku akan ke bandara untuk pulang ke Konoha." _Jelas Sakura lagi.

"_Kalau begitu cepatlah!" _gerutu Sasuke.

"_Iya, kalau begitu sudah ya aku akan ijin dulu pada pihak rumah sakit."_ Ucap Sakura dan langsung memutuskan hubungan telepon nya.

Tutt Tutt Tutt

"Kuso!" ucap Sasuke sambil melempar Hp I-phone nya.

.

.

3 jam kemudian.

"Kaa-_chan_ perjalan Ame-Konoha memerlukan waktu berapa jam?" tanya Sasuke pada Mikoto.

"5 jam Sasuke-_kun_, memangnya kenapa kau khawatir pada Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Mikoto lembut.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tenang saja Sasuke-_kun_, Sakura-_chan_ sudah bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri." Jelas Mikoto lembut.

"Hn. Bagaimana aku bisa tenang bila Sakura tidak memberitahu sedang dimana ia sekarang." Gerutu Sasuke.

"Wah rupanya anak bungsu Kaa-_chan_ sudah masuk perangkap tentang cinta ya?" goda Mikoto.

Setelah menyadari ucapannya dan ucapan Ibunya, Sasuke segera memalingkan wajahnya guna menyembunyikan rona merah tipis yang seenaknya bertengger di wajah tampannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak hubungi saja dia?" tanya Mikoto.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mungkin menghubungi siapapun hanya untuk menanyakan hal yang sama, Kaa-_chan_!" jelas Sasuke.

"Hahaha... terserah kau saja, Kaa-_chan_ kembali ke dapur ya." Pamit Mikoto sambil melenggang pergi.

Sasuke hanya menatap kepergian Ibunya itu.

Setelah memutuskan untuk menenangkan diri, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke ingin menyalakan Tv 32 inc yang berada dikamarnya.

.

"_Pemirsa sekalian, pukul 12 siang dini hari terjadi kecelakaan pesawat jurusan Amegakure menuju Konohagakure.. dari hasil Tim Sar, dijelaskan bahwa tidak ada korban yang selamat dalam tragedi ini karena memang badan pesawat ditemukan tidak ada yang utuh, untuk para keluarga korban mereka segera mengunjungi rumah sakit yang berada di Konoha karena memang kecelakaan ini terjadi tepat di masuknya daerah kota Konoha.. untuk berita sekilas ini, saya mengucapkan terimakasih. Sampai bertemu kembali saya Shion mengundurkan diri."_ Berita itu sukses membuat Sasuke kalang kabut, ia sudah terlalu syok mendengar berita itu.

"Sakura?" gumam Sasuke. Kembali ingat Hp Sasuke segera berlari menuju kamarnya memastikan bahwa Sakura baik-baik saja.

Tutt Tutt Tutt

"_Gomennesai, no. Yang anda tuju sedang berada diluar jangkauan-_"

Klik.

Sasuke segera memutuskan hubungan teleponnya. Rasa khawatirnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

'Kami-_sama_, jangan kau bawa nyawa gadis berambut pink ini. Kalau ia memang sudah bertakdir untuk mati sekarang gantikanlah denganku, atau kalau memang ia tidak ditakdirkan mati sekarang semoga ia lekas sampai di rumah ini. Aku mohon.' Do'a Sasuke dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Sepertinya do'a nya didengar oleh Kami-_sama_ entah disengaja atau tidak, tiba-tiba Sasuke mendengar dari suara pintu rumahnya bahwa Ibunya sedang menyambut seorang tamu.

"Sakura-_chan_, yokatta kau sudah kembali. Kau selamat?" tanya Mikoto lembut.

"Iya Baa-_chan_ aku tidak apa-apa, oh iya, dimana Sasuke-_kun_ Baa-_chan_?" tanya Sakura.

.

"I-itu Sakura? Apa benar ia kembali, atau hanya ilusiku?" gumam Sasuke.

Tapi tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" panggil Sakura yang kedua kalinya sukses membawa Sasuke kembali kealam sadarnya.

Dengan cepat Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya berharap yang memanggilnya bukanlah hantu.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Sasuke perlahan membalikan kepalanya, karena Sakura merasa kesal dengan tingkah Sasuke akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk lebih mendekatinya.

"Ya Ampun!" teriak Sasuke dengan nada memekik sukses membuat Sakura menutup telinganya rapat.

"Apa yang ka-kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura merasa pusing karena ulah Sasuke.

"Tidak. Kau membuatku kaget saja." Jawab Sasuke.

Tapi saat kembali ia menyadari Sakura berada didepannya Sasuke buru-buru memeluknya.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_ kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura heran campur malu.

"Ini benar kau? Apakah kau tidak mati?" tanya Sasuke masih dengan memeluk Sakura.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku selamat sampai Konoha, dan aku tidak mati! Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Tidak. Tadi aku melihat berita di Tv bahwa pesawat keberangkatan pukul 10 pagi mengalami kecelakaan dan tidak ada yang selamat, aku kira kau salah satu penumpang disana." Jelas Sasuke sambil perlahan melepas pelukannya.

"Tidak. Aku bahkan baru tahu sekarang bahwa ada pesawat yang kecelakaan." Jelas Sakura.

"Yokatta. Kami-_sama _mendengar ucapanku. Tapi kenapa kau tidak menjawab panggilan dariku?" Tanya Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Mikoto menghampiri anak dan calon menantunya.

"Wah sedang melepas rindu ya?" tanya Mikoto pada keduanya, dan itu sukses membuat Sasuke dan Sakura merona.

"Berhentilah menggoda ku Kaa-_chan_." Gerutu Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu Kaa-_chan_ hanya ingin memberitahumu Sasuke-_kun_ tentang fotomu dan Sakura-_chan_ untuk latar undangan." Jelas Mikoto.

Kembali ingat pernikahan Sasuke kembali ingat tujuan utamanya menunggu Sakura datang.

"Kalau begitu Sakura sekarang kau bersiap kita akan pergi menuju Oto untuk melaksanakan foto latar undangan pernikahan kita disana." Tegas Sasuke.

"Sekarang?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Iya sayang." Jawab Mikoto lembut, menyela apa yang akan dijawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku akan memakai baju ganti dulu ya." Ijin Sakura pada keduanya.

Sasuke dan Mikoto hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kaa-_chan_ baju Sakura?" tanya Sasuke langsung menatap Ibunya.

"Tenang saja, Kaa-_chan_ sudah membelikan beberapa baju santai dan bepergian untuknya." Jawab Mikoto mengerti jalan ucapan Sasuke.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" panggil Sakura pada calon suaminya yang hanya mengenakan pakaian biasa.

"Hn?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau masih berpakaian seperti itu?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Cepatlah aku memakai baju apapun akan terlihat pantas." Jelas Sasuke.

"Bajuku bagaimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Bagus, ayo pergi!" Jawab Sasuke.

"Baa-_chan_ aku bersama Sasuke-_kun_ pergi dulu." Pamit Sakura.

"Kaa-_chan_ kami pergi." Pamit Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati ya, semoga selamat. Kabari Kaa-_chan_ bila kalian sudah sampai di Oto, nanti Kaa-_chan _akan memberitahu Tou-_san_ yang masih di Uchiha Corp Konoha." Jelas Mikoto.

Sasuke dan Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. Setelah berpamitan Sasuke dan Sakura memasuki mobil ferrai hitam milik Sasuke.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_ ini mobil siapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Mobilku." Jawab Sasuke.

"Sejak kapan? Yang ku tahu kau hanya punya satu dan 4 mobil sisanya milik Tou-_san_ mu, Baa-_chan_, dan Itachi-_nii_ 2?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Ini tadinya memang mobil Itachi-_nii_, tapi saat kami taruhan ia kalah." Jelas Sasuke sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Eh? Kau suka taruhan?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Hanya pada Itachi-_nii_." Jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi siapa yang selalu menang?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Dia selalu menang hanya kebetulan saja sekarang aku pemenangnya." Jelas Sasuke.

"Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak suka orang yang sering melakukan taruhan." Gerutu Sakura.

"Apa kau tau apa yang kami taruhkan?" tanya Sasuke yang masih fokus pada jalanan.

Sakura melenggangkan kepalanya. "Memangnya apa?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Siapa yang akan menikah terlebih dulu antara aku dan Itach-_nii_, bila yang menikah terlebih dulu berarti itu adalah pemenangnya. Dan tanpa disangka aku lah yang akan menikah terlebih dulu." Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

'Akhirnya manusia es ini bisa berbicara sepanjang ini, aku harus memancingnya agar tetap berbicara panjang.' Kata Sakura jahil dalam hatinya.

"Begitu ya, Sasuke-_kun_ apakah kau pernah dijodohakan sebelumnya?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn. Lebih dari 12 kali gadis yang ditunjukkan Kaa-_chan _dan Itachi-_nii_, tapi aku setuju dijodohkan denganmu hanya karena kau adalah gadis yang unik dan seorang dokter, juga Tou-_san_ sudah setuju." Jawab Sasuke.

"Begitu... yokatta, sekarang kau sudah berbicara panjang lebar." Ucap Sakura sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya.

'Kuso! Aku terpancing omongannya barusan!' gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

Dan saat itu keadaan mulai hening kembali.

"Sasuke-_kun_ kenapa kau berhenti bicara?" pancing Sakura lagi.

"Hn. Kau tidak bertanya." Jawab Sasuke kembali datar.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin tahu berapa IQ (IP) mu?" tanya Sakura.

"4." Jawab Sasuke singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"4? Ka-kau serius?" tanya Sakura sambil terbelalak.

"Kau pikir aku bohong? Kalau aku pembohong, mana bisa aku dicalonkan Tou-_san_ menjadi pengganti direktur Uchiha Corp nanti." Jelas Sasuke.

'Benar juga. Tapi aku harus mengujinya dengan cara hitung cepat.' Sakura menyeringai saat memikirkan hal itu.

"Emm Sasuke-_kun_ kalau kau memang cepat dalam hitungan, dan cepat tanggap coba aku akan mengasihmu pembagian dan kau harus menjawabnya paling telat 5 detik. Tenang saja aku hanya mengasihmu satu soal, dan karena kau menyebut 4 yang berarti highest kau harus membuktikannya." Tantang Sakura.

Pertama Sakura menuliskan sesuatu dengan pena di tangannya.

"Berapa hasil dari 660 : 56?" tanya Sakura sambil memegang Hp nya yang sudah disetel stopwatch selama 5 detik.

"11, Baka. Kau kira aku sebodoh itu? Kalau hanya begini aku bisa menjawabnya langsung, aku kira kau akan memberikan soal tentang rumus." Gerutu Sasuke.

Luar biasa otak Sasuke langsung bisa merespon 2 detik setelahnya.

"Kau benar-benar luar biasa." Ucap Sakura sambil terus melihat antara Hp dan soalnya.

"Hn. Memang IQ mu berapa?" tanya balik Sasuke.

"Emmm,,, aku tidak akan memberitahumu." Jawab Sakura sambil menunduk.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa bila aku tahu? Toh, dunia tidak akan berbalik!" gerutu Sasuke lagi.

"IQ ku 3 kau puas?" tanya balik Sakura.

"Hn. Aku kira kau menyembunyikannya karena kurang dari 3, kalau misalnya masih lebih dari 3 masih ada kesempatan untuk mu mencari pekerjaan." Jelas Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan bekerja lagi selama 2 bulan." Jelas Sakura terdengar seperti sebuah lirihan.

"Aku kan hanya bilang seandainya kau mau mencari pekerjaan baru. Bukan tentang kau berhenti bekerja." Jelas Sasuke sambil terus fokus pada jalan raya yang mereka lalui.

"Kenapa kau irit bicara sekali?" tanya Sakura kesal karena ia sekarang merasa kalah, tadinya ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak ditahu Sasuke. Tapi yang keluar adalah pertanyaan yang menurut nya konyol.

"Hn. Aku bicara panjang lebar itu kau bilang irit?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya.

"Ti-tidak. Bukan itu maksudku! Maksudku kenapa kau selalu irit bicara pada orang lain apalagi bila itu wanita?" gerutu Sakura.

"Yang penting bukan padamu! Memangnya kau ingin aku baik pada gadis-gadis Eh? Aku yakin pasti kau akan cemburu." jawab Sasuke dengan sedikit sentakan.

"Aku menyerah!" ucap Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menyeringai mendengarnya.

.

.

Sekarang Sakura dan Sasuke sudah sampai dibandara Konoha.

"Kau sudah punya tiketnya?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke mengangguk.

Saat Sakura akan membantu Sasuke mengemasi barang-barang untuk dimasukkan kedalam keranjang. Sasuke malah melarangnya.

"Kau tunggu saja aku disana, biar aku yang mengemasi barang ini!" perintah Sasuke.

"Baiklah." Jawab Sakura mengerti.

Saat Sakura sedang duduk dikursi tunggu, ia melihat seorang gadis seksi yang mendekati Sasuke.

'Kuso! Ingin rasanya aku kesana, tapi Sasuke-_kun_ sudah melarangku.' Gerutu Sakura.

Saat Sakura tengah melamun tiba-tiba ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menepak bahunya.

"Eh. Sasuke-_kun_ kau sudah disini lagi." Gumam Sakura.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Menuruti nurani Sasuke segera duduk didekat Sakura.

"Tetap disini." Gumam Sakura sambil menyimpan kepalanya bada bahu milik Sasuke.

'Ada apa dengan gadis pink ini?' tanya Sasuke aneh dalam hatinya melihat gelagat Sakura.

'Kami-_sama_ terimakasih atas apa yang kau berikan. Setelah sekian tahun menunggu takdirmu dengan tiba-tiba Kaa-_chan_ bersama Baa-_chan_ menjodohkanku dengan lelaki raven ini. Aku seperti wanita yang beruntung bisa memenangkan seorang laki-laki yang menjadi impian setiap wanita. Dia baik tampan, dan juga bisa mengerti walaupun orangnya dingin. Arigatou Kami-_sama_ atas nikmat yang kau beri.' Lirih Sakura dalam hatinya.

Sakura selalu merasa nyaman bila dekat dengan Sasuke. Saat pertama walau mereka baru saja bertemu, rasanya sudah sangat dekat, sudah tidak asing lagi, bahkan keduanya sudah merasa seperti tidak ada yang beda dan baru. _maybe that's what is called destiny. _Merasa dekat walau baru bertemu, merasa tak ada yang beda bila berdekatan, merasa sudah tidak asing untuk lebih dekat.

"Kau melamunkan apa heh?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengendakan bahunya untuk membangunkan Sakura dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedang melihat atap bandara ini." Jelas Sakura sambil mencoba menutupi keraguan yang tiba-tiba hinggap pada dirinya.

"Bohong. Kalau kau hanya memandangi atap, berarti kau itu bodoh. Masa atap kau lamunkan heh?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Tapi-... Baik aku menyerah! Aku sedang berfikir arti takdir itu seperti apa." Jelas Sakura.

"Takdir itu sesuatu yang sudah ditentukan oleh Tuhan, dan sebagai hambanya kita hanya perlu menunggu, karena takdir tidak akan ada orang yang tahu maupun kita sendiri. Seperti perjodohan kita yang secara tiba-tiba. Tapi bila kita memang ditakdirkan pasti kita akan bersama hinga benang merah mengikat kita." Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar dengan nada serius disetiap kalimatnya.

"Hahaha.. begitu ya, baru kali ini aku mendengarkan nadamu ketika sedang menjelaskan." Goda Sakura.

"Terserah." Jawab Sasuke sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan memalingkan kearah lain.

Itu lah yang disebut takdir.

.

Saat mereka berdua tengah berbincang, tiba-tiba suara informasi keberangkatan pesawat sudah di umumkan.

"Ayo pesawat Konoha-Oto akan segera berangkat!" ajak Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

"Hm." Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan di belakang Sasuke.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju pesawat, Sakura terus memandangi tubuh calon suaminya.

'Sasuke-_kun_ ku tampak sempurna.' Kata Sakura dalam hati sambil tersenyum-senyum.

.

.

Setelah menyimpan semua barang seperti koper di bagasi, Sasuke dan Sakura memasuki pesawat.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_ makanan kau bawa?" tanya Sakura merasa tidak ada kantong makanan yang sudah dipersiapkan mereka berdua.

"Tak perlu dibawa, nanti juga datang pramugari yang akan mengantarkan makanan. Karena perjalanan Konoha-Oto itu memerlukan waktu 12 jam bila memakai pesawat, kalau tidak memakai pesawat, memerlukan waktu 1 hari lebih untuk sampai kesana." Jelas Sasuke.

"Wah, jauh sekali." Gumam Sakura sambil menatap jendela.

"Hn. Maka dari itu Kaa-_chan_ mengingatkan agar kita berangkat 2 hari sebelum pelaksanaan pernikahan." Jelas Sasuke lagi.

"Ia aku mengerti." Jawab Sakura.

"Sakura kau tidak punya penyakit apapun?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Tidak." Jawab Sakura cepat.

"Baguslah." Sasuke menghela nafas lega.

"Memangnya kenapa bila aku punya?" tanya Sakura.

"Pasti kau tidak akan tahan 12 jam di atas udara." Jelas Sasuke.

"Oh... aku tidak punya kok." Jelas Sakura sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

.

.

"Tuan, Nona demi keselamatan kita semua, diharap duduk dengan tenang dan memakai sabuk keselamatan. Arigatou." Informasi dari bandara tersebut memberitahukan bahwa pesawat akan berangkat sekarang juga.

"Sekarang jam berapa Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura.

"Jam 12 lebih 15 menit." Jawab Sasuke.

"Berarti kemungkinan kita sampai disana jam 12 malam ya?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Hn. Karena dari itu kita bisa beristirahat sebelum pagi datang." Jawab Sasuke.

Sakura kembali menganggukan kepalanya.

.

.

Pukul 5 sore, sudah 5 jam mereka berdua berada dipesawat. Sakura, dan Sasuke sekarang tengah tertidur setelah makan makanan yang disediakan pesawat.

Saat itu posisi Sakura berada didekat jendela, sehingga saat ia mengantuk Sakura menempatkan kepalanya pada jendela yang sebagai sandarannya.

Melihat Sakura seperti itu, dengan perasaan kasihan akhirnya Sasuke menyandarkan kepala Sakura di pundaknya.

"Ternyata kau gampang sekali tidur. Aku saja belum tidur." Gumam Sasuke dengan senyuman ketika ia berbicara beberapa kalimat.

.

Sekarang sudah pukul 9 malam, giliran Sakura yang sudah terbangun.

Sakura mengerjapkan beberapa kali matanya ketika ia ada sesuatu yang berat seperti ada yang sedang menumpuknya.

Dengan perlahan Sakura melirik keatas dengan kelopak matanya.

"Ternyata kepala Sasuke-_kun_." Gumam Sakura.

Eh.. tunggu kepala.. Sasuke-_kun_? Berarti ia tadi tidur lama dipundak calon suaminya.

Buru-buru setelah menyadari kepala Sasuke, Sakura segera meluruskan kepalanya bermaksud takut Sasuke keberatan. Dengan cepat ia mengalihkan kepala Sasuke pada pundaknya.

"Ternyata kalau kau sedang tidur kau kelihatan polos, dengan tidak ada sikap dingin dan beban dalam wajahmu." Gumam Sakura sambil terus memperhatikan lekuk wajah kekasihnya.

"Pukul berapa ya sekarang?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Ia segera membuka Hp slip nya.

"Pukul 9 berarti 3 jam lagi pesawat ini akan sampai." Gumam Sakura lagi.

.

.

"Pukul berapa sekarang?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa berat.

"Eh? Kau sudah bangun? Sekarang pukul 11 lebih 30 menit. Kemungkinan pesawat ini akan sampai dalam 30 menit lagi." Jawab Sakura.

Setelah merasa matanya terbuka sempurna, Sasuke membenarkan letak kepalanya dari pundak Sakura.

"Aku tidur 2 jam setengah ya?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Hm.. mungkin." Jawab Sakura.

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam dengan alam fikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Sasuke-_kun_ apakah kau pernah kesana sebelumnya?" tanya Sakura membuka keheningan.

Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Apakah disana menyenangkan?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Kalau aku menceritakan sekarang bukan kejutan namanya." Jelas Sasuke dingin.

"Baiklah kau menang, tapi apakah disana banyak dokter spesialis sepertiku?" tanya Sakura terus.

"Hn. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menjawab banyak dan tidak?" tanya balik Sasuke.

"Tidak hanya saja, bila tempat itu menarik mengapa tidak tinggal disana?" jelas Sakura.

"Kau tidak akan bertahan lama bila tinggal disana." Jelas Sasuke membalikan perkataan Sakura.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apakah ada sesuatu diluar dugaan?" tanya Sakura polos dengan rasa penasarannya.

"Diamlah. Sebentar lagi pesawat akan mendarat, 20 menit lagi kita sampai." Gerutu Sasuke.

"Baiklah." Sakura hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Tak lama kemudian...

"_Untuk semua penumpang diharapkan mempersiapkan barang-barang, karena pesawat akan mendarat dalam waktu 10 menit lagi.. arigatou gozaimashu."_

Setelah mendengar informasi tersebut, buru-buru Sasuke dan Sakura mengemasi barang mereka seperti dompet, tas dan yang lainnya.

.

"Tunggu aku disini sebentar! Aku akan mengambil mobil." Tegas Sasuke.

"Hm." Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah mobil ferrari hitam sudah berada didepannya.

"Ayo masuk." Perintah Sasuke.

"Iya." Jawab Sakura.

Setelah Sakura masuk kedalam mobil, Sasuke langsung menjalankan mobilnya.

"Berapa jam perjalanannya?" tanya Sakura.

"2 jam." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Benarkah? Lama sekali." Cerocos Sakura.

Sasuke mendengus kecil mendengarnya. "Memang siapa disini yang mengemudi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku kan hanya bilang lama, tidak lebih! Karena itu berarti aku akan meneruskan tidurku." Sakura membentuk senyum 3 jari setelah berkata seperti itu.

'Cantik.' Kata Sasuke dalam hatinya.

"Hn. Kalau begitu tidur saja, apa sulitnya?" tanya Sasuke sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kalau aku tidur, kau akan kesepian." Ucap Sakura angkuh.

"Benarkah? Lantas, siapa yang bicara seperti itu? Aku atau kau?" tanya balik Sasuke selalu tepat sasaran.

"Jadi kau mau aku tidur?" tanya Sakura dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Terserah." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kenapa aku harus berada didalam mobil dengan pria es?" gumam Sakura.

"Aku mendengar." Tegur Sasuke.

"Tak masalah." Tantang Sakura lagi.

"Lantas, kenapa Kami-_sama_ memberiku calon istri yang sangat cerewet?" gumam balik Sasuke yang sengaja ia keraskan agar Sakura mendengarnya.

"Jadi kau tidak mau bersamaku? Apakah kau benar-benar seorang G-" Sakura langsung membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"-maksudku apakah kau benar-benar err... ge.. gentelment- ya yah maksudku gentelment." Jelas Sakura kikuk.

"Kau akan bertanya lagi apakah aku seorang Guy bukan?" tebak Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam menatap Sakura.

"Tidak. Ka-kau salah!" sergah Sakura.

Sasuke langsung memberhentikan mobilnya berbalik menghadap Sakura.

"Katakan apa alasanmu selalu ingin bertanya bahwa aku seorang Guy hanya karena aku belum pernah merasakan sentuhan gadis?" tanya Sasuke datar tapi dalam.

"Errr... i-itu ka-karena, aku pernah membaca sebuah novel dan dari jejaring sosial yang mengatakan bahwa lelaki tampan yang belum pernah mempunyai kekasih kebanyakan 90 % nya itu adalah seorang Guy." Jelas Sakura tak berani menatap Sasuke.

"Begitu ya.. jadi secara tidak langsung kau menyebutku tampan? Benar begitu?" goda Sasuke sambil menyeringai dan kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

"Tidak. Kalau bukan karena perjodohan, pasti aku tidak akan suka padamu." Kata Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Aku ragu apakah kau seorang dokter. Karena, aku lihat kau itu terlalu berbelit bila berkata! Kau bilang aku tidak tampan, tapi sekarang kau bilang secara tidak langsung bahwa kau menyukaiku? Benarkan?" kata Sasuke tapi tetap fokus pada jalanan.

Sakura bungkam, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri terlebih mulutnya yang tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu.

.

.

"Hening." Gumam Sasuke, sedikit ia lirik gadis disebelahnya.

"Tidur eh? Pantas saja tidak ada yang cerewet." Sasuke tertawa sendiri mengatakannya.

.

.

2 jam sudah berlalu, sekarang mobil yang dikemudi Sasuke sudah sampai disebuah villa milik Uchiha.

"Sakura bangun, kita sudah sampai." Kata Sasuke sambil mencubit pipi Sakura.

Tapi Sakura tak juga bangun, mungkin itu karena efek kecapean sehingga ia tidak merasakan sebuah cubitan.

"Sakura bangun!" kali ini Sasuke mencoba menaikan suaranya.

Tapi hasilnya tetap nihil, Sakura terus saja tertidur dengan pulasnya.

Entah apa itu yang merasuki Sasuke membuatnya memutuskan untuk menggendong Sakura ala bridal style.

Saat Sasuke turun untuk membuka gerbang villa yang sepi ini, tiba-tiba seorang nenek yang kebetulan melewati villa tersebut memuji Sasuke.

"Wah anak muda jaman sekarang, sangatlah romansa, sekarang saja sudah berani terang-terangan menggendong seorang gadis. Kalian semoga menjadi pasangan yang cocok." Puji nenek itu.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak merespon perkataan nenek tersebut.

Setelah pintu gerbang villa terbuka, Sasuke menuju pintu dengan Sakura yang berada dipangkuannya.

.

Setelah menempatkan Sakura dikasur king size kamar tersebut, Sasuke kembali menuju keluar rumah bermaksud memasukkan mobilnya dalam garasi.

.

.

"Enghh..." gumam Sakura sambil mengucek kedua mata dengan telapak tangannya.

Ia melihat kesisinya, ternyata Sasuke sedang tidur disampingnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_." Gumam Sakura sambil menggoyangkan telapak tangannya didepan wajah Sakura.

"Pukul berapa sekarang?" tanya Sasuke membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget.

"KYYAA.." pekik Sakura sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Jam berapa sekarang? Karena pukul 8 pagi kita akan pergi ke pantai didepan villa ini." Ulang Sasuke.

"Oh, sekarang jam 6 lewat 15 menit." Jawab Sakura yang sudah tenang.

"Kalau begitu kau mandi duluan, nanti aku menyusul setelah kau beres." Perintah Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu dibawah. Eh. Tunggu aku baru disini! Aku belum tahu semua bagian villa ini." Jelas Sakura.

"Kau hanya perlu menuruni tangga, bila perlu tunggu saja di gerbang." Jelas Sasuke.

Sakura hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu setelah aku mandi dan beres-beres." Tegas Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya.

Setelah mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke, Sakura segera menyambar anduk yang sudah disiapkan oleh Sasuke sebelumnya.

.

"Sakura kau sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke mulai habis kesabaran.

"Sebentar lagi, Sasuke-_kun_ aku sedang memilah-milah pakaian yang akan aku pakai." Jawab Sakura.

"Diluar saja, sekarang sudah pukul 7 lewat 10 menit, semua fotografer dan tata rias sudah menunggu kita didepan." Teriak Sasuke karena Sakura kembali menyalakan sowernya.

Setelah Sasuke berkata demikian, akhirnya Sakura keluar dengan gaun biru yang disiapkan Mikoto.

"Silahkan." Kata Sakura sambil melayangkan tangannya seolah Sasuke itu seorang raja.

"Tidak perlu seperti itu! Kau tunggu saja aku disana!" tunjuk Sasuke kearah jendela tepatnya pada sebuah pantai yang memang sudah terdapat beberapa orang disana untuk melaksanakan acara foto SasuSaku tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku menunggumu Sasuke-_kun_." Goda Sakura sambil melenggang pergi menuju lantai bawah.

.

"KUSO!" gerutu Sakura karena ia bingung harus keluar jalan mana, karena villa itu sangat besar sampai membuat Sakura pusing melihat kesekelilingnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menunggu ku diluar?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Kenapa aku harus kesana sedangkan aku belum menemukan pintu keluarnya?" tanya balik Sakura membuat Sasuke tertawa.

"Itu pintu Sakura." Tunjuk Sasuke pada sebuah pintu besar.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Rasanya aku ingin kembali ke Konoha, bila tinggal ditempat besar seperti ini! Walau besar tapi membuat orang dalamnya bingung percuma!" gerutu Sakura sambil berjalan dengan Sasuke disampingnya.

"Satu hari ini kau mengerucutkan bibirmu berapa kali ya?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyum yang ditahannya.

"Apakah kau ingin dicubit?" tawar Sakura.

Sontak Sasuke menjauh dan berbalik dibelakang Sakura dengan posisi memegang kedua tangan Sakura.

"Kena kau." Kata Sasuke angkuh.

Sakura tidak menggubris perkataan Sasuke karena kejadian ini dengan posisi ia yang sedang dipeluk Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke langsung melepaskan Sakura dan langsung berjalan didepannya, mencoba menghilangkan rona merah yang seenaknya bertengger.

"Sasuke-_kun_ kau kenapa? Kau malu?" goda Sakura sambil terus melihat kearah wajah Sasuke.

"Tidak. Percaya sekali dirimu." Jawab Sasuke.

"Bilang saja iya." Tantang Sakura sambil terus tersenyum dan memandang wajah Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara rame dari para kru yang akan membantu menyetak Sakura dan Sasuke diundangan.

"Lihat itu Sasuke-_san_, bersama calon istrinya mereka sangat serasi." Puji salah satu dari mereka.

'Apa-apaan ini?' gumam Sasuke dalam hatinya.

"Aaa... aku tidak tahu bahwa mereka melihat kita." Gumam Sakura sambil menutup mulutnya.

.

"Ya sudah kalian berdua akan kami rias terlebih dahulu." Tegas salah seorang perias.

"Sasuke-_kun_ dia bicara apa?" tanya Sakura karena tak mengerti.

"Kau tidak mengerti bahasa Oto?" tanya balik Sasuke.

"Tidak." Jawab Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia mengatakan bahwa kau diam jangan banyak bicara!" jawab Sasuke.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sampai tangannya ditarik oleh salah satu perias.

"Ayo kita harus segera dirias nona." Perintah salah satu perias menggunakan bahasa Oto.

"Ha'i." Jawab Sakura menuruti dan asal menganggukan kepalanya saja.

.

.

Setelah keduanya sudah siap untuk berfoto dengan riasan masing-masing yang sangat memukau.

"Wahh pasangan yang serasi, ayo kita mulai fotonya!" kata seorang fotografer yang sudah siap dengan kamera dan editannya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke dengan gumaman.

.

"Sasuke-_san_ kau menghadap Sakura-_san_ dengan posisi kau merangkulnya!" ucap fotografer itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_ apa yang dia katakan?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Hn. Dia bilang kau menghadap kearahku, dan aku menghadapmu dengan wajah yang dekat, seolah aku akan merangkulmu." Jelas Sasuke datar tapi terseirat nada kegugupan disana.

Sakura saja yang mendengar penuturan Sasuke turut _blushing_ seperti Sasuke.

"Cepatlah anak muda!" kata fotografer itu sukses membuat SasuSaku kembali ke alam sadarnya.

Sasuke, dan Sakura hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Kemudian mereka menuju sebuah bangku taman, yang khusus sudah dipersiapkan oleh pekerja penyusun tata rias undangan.

"Bagaimana ini Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura gugup.

"Tatap saja aku dengan senyum, lalu aku akan melakukan hal yang sama." Jelas Sasuke.

"Baiklah." Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

Ia mulai berani melihat Sasuke setelah ia menghela nafas berat.

Saat tatapan mereka beradu dengan senyum masing-masing yang terpatri dibibir, mereka berdua sempat terpesona oleh pasangannya.

'Sasuke-_kun_ tampan.' Inner Sakura dalam hati. Ia masih dalam posisi senyum sampai sang fotografer menyebutkan beberapa hitungan detik.

'Cantik.' Sasuke tanpa sadar mengatakan hal itu dalam hatinya.

Tak lama kemudian fotografer langsung menyebutkan hitungan.

"Ichi... Ni... San... Yon...Go...Ok!" kata fotografer itu sambil menekan tombol click di kameranya.

Padahal acara foto sudah selesai, tapi mereka berdua tetap saling pandang-memandang hingga akhirnya.

"Sudah selesai, ini lihatlah hasilnya Sasuke-_san_." Tawar fotografer pada Sasuke seraya menyerahkan laptop editannya.

"Hn. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Bagus sekali, terdapat bingkai bunga disisnya. Aku suka." Ucap Sakura dengan rasa kagum.

"Kalau dia menyukainya, aku juga." Jawab Sasuke pada fotografer.

"Baiklah. Besok saya akan mengantarkannya ke kota Konoha Sasuke-_san_." Kata fotografer itu merasa terhormat karena hasilnya dipuji.

"Hn. Aku tunggu kau di Konoha." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, ini semua sudah selesai... KITA PULANG!" teriak fotografer itu pada kru perias.

Mereka semua menganggukan kepalanya.

.

.

1 hari kemudian..

"Sasuke-_kun_ kita akan pulang ke Konoha sekarang?" tanya Sakura ketika mendapati Sasuke yang sedang rapi dengan pakaiannya, berbeda dengan dirinya yang baru bangun.

"Iya, kau pikir kapan kita akan kembali?" tanya balik Sasuke.

"Tidak. Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau tidur nyenyak." Jelas Sasuke.

Rupanya sekarang mereka berdua memang sudah benar-benar menerima keadaan perjodohan ini, mereka berdua malah sudah tidak merasa canggung pada satu sama lain.

"Baiklah. Tunggu saja aku dibawah." Perintah Sakura.

"Bajumu semua sudah aku masukkan koper. Apakah kau yakin akan membawanya jika aku sudah dibawah bersama koper ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk sebuah koper disisinya.

Sakura tertegun karena ia langsung memahami.

"Kau kebawah saja, biar aku yang membawanya!" sentak Sakura sambil menahan rona merah yang tiba-tiba ingin bertengger diwajah putihnya.

"Kau yakin? Ini kan sangatlah berat Sakura!" jelas Sasuke tak percaya dengan perkataan Sakura.

"Tidak. Aku bisa mengangkatnya! Kau pergi saja duluan kebawah! Lagi pula bukankah semua nya sudah siap selain koper?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu aku tunggu kau dibawah, jangan lama!" tegas Sasuke.

"Iya." Jawab Sakura.

.

Sekarang ia sudah selesai mandi dan sedang memilih pakaian untuk kembali ke Konoha. Setelah mendapatkan pakaian yang menurutnya bagus, Sakura segera memakainya.

Saat sudah selesai berpakaian rapi, dan berdandan dengan cantik tapi natural. Sakura memutuskan untuk membawa koper yang tadinya akan dibawa oleh Sasuke.

Saat mengangkatnya saja membuat Sakura akan limbung bersamanya, juga pakaian yang ia pakai bisa menjadi kusut.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku kan sudah berjanji pada Sasuke-_kun_ untuk menunggu ku dibawah." Gumam Sakura panik.

Tapi rupanya, Sasuke juga punya perasaan sehingga ia memutuskan untuk kembali kedalam villa, menunggu Sakura untuk meminta bantuannya.

Benar saja dugaannya, Sasuke mendengar suara gelisah Sakura dilantai atas.

"Sakura baka." Gumam Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju kamar villa tersebut.

.

"Sakura kau sudah siap?" tanya Sasuke pura-pura tidak tahu.

"I-iya Sasuke-_kun_." Jawab Sakura.

"Aku masuk ya." Pinta Sasuke sambil menyeringai dari luar pintu kamar.

"Errr.. aku akan kebawah sebentar lagi." Ucap Sakura tersirat nada panik.

Tapi karena Sasuke tau penyebab Sakura lama, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk membuka pintu kamar villa tersebut.

Bingo. Sekarang Sasuke memang benar, apa yang ia lihat seperti apa yang ia pikir.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dalam, takut Sasuke marah karena ia lama.

Padahal Sasuke sendiri rasanya ingin tertawa melihat tingkah Sakura.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke segera membawa alih koper yang berada ditangan Sakura.

"Biar aku yang bawa." Kata Sasuke dan langsung berjalan didepan Sakura.

"Ta-tapi, Sasuke-_kun_ gomennesai." Ucap Sakura berjalan dibelakang Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau marah?" tanya Sakura hati-hati.

"Tidak. Hanya saja lain kali kau jangan bertingkah seperti tadi, sok kuat berada didepanku." Sindir Sasuke.

"Iya, aku tak akan lagi." Jawab Sakura.

Dan setelah mengatakan seperti itu Sasuke dan Sakura segera menuju mobil ferrari merek volvo yang sudah terparkir, setelah mengunci pintu villa yang berlambang Uchiha tersebut.

**TBC**

**Kelanjutannya akan ada di chapter 4, kalau ada yang nanya dimana adegan daramatisnya... nanti di chapter Sasuke dan Sakura sudah menikah..**

**Minta review nya readers, maaf ya author barangkali punya salah**

**^Selamat Ibadah Puasa^**

** `Arigatou Gozaimashita` **

**Sampai bertemu di chapter 4 ;)**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	4. Chapter 4

**SASUSAKU**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**Author : NwK**

Chapter : 4

"**Takdir"**

**Summary**

Sasuke dan Sakura, mereka terikat sebuah perjodohan. Mereka berdua menyetujui karena ingin membahagiakan kedua orang tuanya. Tapi apakah Sasuke dan Sakura akan hidup bahagia setelahnya? Jodoh ... mau dari manapun awalnya bila tetap jodoh pasti akan dipertemukan.

"Sasuke-_kun_ memangnya undangan itu jadinya kapan?" tanya Sakura membuka pembicaraan.

"Nanti juga akan dikirim ke Konoha." Jawab Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Cepat sekali. Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke Ame untuk memberitahu teman-temanku." Gumam Sakura semangat.

Sasuke merespon dengan anggukan kepala.

Sekarang adalah hari Rabu, besok terakhir Sasuke akan memaksa kuliah, karena ia akan membagikan undangan pada teman-temannya di kampus.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_ kau ngantuk?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sekarang mobil yang mereka tumpangi sedang terjebak macet yang amat sangat lama, sampai-sampai beberapa orang keluar dari mobilnya hanya untuk melihat kearah kemacetan yang berada didepan.

"Pukul berapa sekarang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kenapa tidak kau nyalakan saja mobil ini? Bukankah dimobil ada jam?" tanya Sakura.

"Mobil ini akan berhenti otomatis bila sedang ada kemacetan, dan akan kembali menyala bila aku menyalakan gas." Jelas Sasuke.

"Oh~.. sekarang jam 12 siang." Jawab Sakura.

"Berarti kemungkinan kita sampai di Konoha, di pagi hari ya." Gumam Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana aku ke Ame?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Kalau kau pergi ke Amegakure itu jam berapa juga bisa. Tapi aku harus kuliah untuk membagikan undangan." Jelas Sasuke.

Sakura hanya menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

Karena kesal menunggu Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengambil sebotol air aqua yang sudah Sakura siapkan.

"Tolong buka!" perintah Sasuke sambil menyodorkan botol aqua itu pada Sakura.

"Eh? Kau tidak bisa membukanya?" tanya Sakura terbelalak.

"Bukan. Buka saka!" tegas Sasuke.

Saat Sakura akan membukanya, perasaan curiga menyelimutinya. "Kenapa aku yang harus membukanya Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura masih menaruh curiga.

"Karena tanganku sakit." Jawab Sasuke singkat sambil terus menatap aqua yang berada ditangan Sakura.

"Baiklah." Sakura tampa banyak bicara segera membuka kan botol yang dipinta Sasuke.

"Arigatou." Kata Sasuke sambil terus menyambar botol itu dari tangan Sakura.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya menganga melihatnya. "Kau keha-usan?" tanya Sakura sambil menggantung kata kehausan.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil, sekarang setelah ia minum rasanya kepala nya tidak begitu penat lagi seperti tadi. Tapi sekarang peluh terus bercucuran dari pelipisnya.

Sasuke sedang berharap apakah Sakura peka padanya atau malah sebaliknya.

Tapi Sakura hanya diam..

.

Saat ia sedang melihat kearah luar jendela yang sedang macet, Sakura dapat melihat dari pantulan kaca jendela. Tapi, yang menyita perhatian Sakura yaitu Sasuke yang memejamkan matanya dan peluh yang mengucur dari pelipisnya.

Buru-buru Sakura membuka tas warna hijaunya dan langsung menempelkannya dipelipis Sasuke, berharap ia akan membuka matanya. Padahal menurut Sakura didalam mobil volvo yang sedang ditumpanginya ini sangat dingin, tapi kenapa Sasuke sampai keringatan? Jawabannya gampang yaitu migrennya kambuh lagi.

"Sasuke-_kun_ biar aku yang menggantika menyetir, kau duduk saja! Aku lihat keadaanmu sekarang sedang tidak baik." Pinta Sakura.

Sasuke membuka matanya susah payah. "Kau bisa mengambil alih mengemudi?" tanya Sasuke dengan mata sayu.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. "Biar aku saja." Ucap Sakura kemudian.

"Arigatou." Kata Sasuke dan langsung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk keluar dari pintu mobil, begitu juga Sakura yang melakukan hal yang sama.

Saat Sasuke keluar, mobil yang berbunyi klaksonnya mendadak diam. Begitu juga saat melihat Sakura keluar dari mobil. Ternyata mereka terpesona oleh lawan jenis masing-masing seperti para gadis dan wanita yang berada di mobil ketika melihat Sasuke langsung terpana, begitu juga para laki-laki yang melihat Sakura keluar langsung terpesona.

.

Setelah mereka bertukar alih, mandadak mobil langsung maju kembali dan tidak macet.

Sakura pertama sedikit ragu saat ia akan memajukan mobil Sasuke itu. Tapi dengan menuruti insting dan pengalamannya dulu sebelum terjadi kecelakaan, Sakura langsung memajukan mobilnya.

Sasuke sekarang tengah tertidur dengan keringat yang sudah mulai sedikit.

**FLASHBACK**

Dulu saat Sakura masih SMA di Suna, ia pernah dibelikan sebuah mobil sedan BMW sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. Namun, sesuatu terjadi..

Saat itu Sakura akan melaksanakan perpisahan terakhir disekolah Suna High School, tapi saat ia berada dijalan menuju sekolah yang berjarak kurang lebih 7 km itu. Mobil yang dikendarai Sakura tertabrak oleh sebuah truk yang nyaris saat itu juga nyawa Sakura akan melayang bila tidak segera ditolong. Tapi untungnya para masyarakat Suna yang menyaksikan kejadian itu, segera membawa Sakura ke RSUD terdekat untuk segera diobati dan diperiksa apakah nyawa gadis ini masih ada.

Ayah dan Ibu Sakura panik mendengar anak semata wayang mereka kecelakaan, malah Mebuki sempat pingsan dua kali dan menolak ketika akan dibawa ke Rumah Sakit untuk menjenguk Sakura. Karena ia pikir ini semua hanya kebohongan, hanya mimpi semata.

.

Sampai... sudah satu bulan Sakura berada di Rumah Sakit pasca kecelakaannya, ia menjadi tidak ikut perpisahan disebabkan kepalanya terkena benturan keras.

"Gomen Mebuki-_sama_, untuk kecantikan anak anda. Pihak rumah sakit terlebih saya sebagai dokter yang akan merawat Sakura, menyarankan agar wajah Sakura di opreasi plastik, karena kalau tidak keriput bekas jahitan akan terlihat." Jelas dokter itu.

Mebuki hanya mengangguk pasrah untuk kesehatan anaknya.

"Kalau begitu kapan akan dimulai operasi tersebut dokter?" tanya Kizashi.

"Besok saja, kita awali. Jangan ada yang bilang pada Sakura, karena bisa menyebabkan trauma atau ketakutan yang amat sangat dalam." Jelas dokter itu.

Kizashi dan Mebuki hanya menganggukan kepalanya bertanda mengerti.

.

Wajah Sakura memang cantik, tapi pasca operasi plastik yang dilakukannya itu. Kini wajah Sakura semakin terlihat lebih cantik dan bersinar. Maka dari itu Sakura merasa ingin menjadi dokter sepesialis kulit dan kelamin, terlebih agar ia bisa mendalami tentang kerusakan kulit dan operasi plastik.

Mobil BMW Sakura sudah ringsek parah, pihak truk yang menabrak juga mengalami keadaan kritis karena benturan keras dengan mobil BMW Sakura. Untung saja, mobil BMW Sakura terbuat dari bahan pesawat tempur, sehingga Sakura masih bisa diselamatkan.

**END Of FLASHBACK**

Saat teringat masa lalunya itu Sakura selalu menggelengkan kepalanya, berharap ingatakan itu tak akan muncul lagi di kepalanya. Tapi semakin ia berusaha, ingatan itu semakin terus ter pikirkan.

"KYAA!" jerit Sakura, karena mobil yang ia kendarai hampir menabrak sebuah mobil yang berada didepannya. Untung saja ia mempunyai refleks yang bagus dengan segera menekan rem pada mobil volvo Sasuke dan membelokkannya ke sisi jalan.

"Ughh.." ringis Sasuke karena kepalanya sukses membentur kaca depan.

Karena merasa linglung, pelan-pelan Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sakura yang tiba-tiba memberhentikan mobilnya mendadak.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke menatap Sakura kesal karena kejadian barusan.

"Gomennesai, Sasuke-_kun_." Ucap Sakura sambil terus menunduk.

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" ulang Sasuke.

"Tidak. Aku hanya kurang fokus." Elak Sakura.

"Ceritakan yang sebenarnya, kau kenapa?" desak Sasuke.

"A-aku hanya teringat masa laluku." Jawab Sakura sambil terisak.

"Kalau kau memang tidak berniat untuk mengemudi, harusnya kau jangan menawarkan diri." Jelas Sasuke.

"Tidak. Kau tidak mengerti!" Sakura kini menatap langsung ke mata Sasuke, seolah-olah ia ingin menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Kalau begitu ceritakan yang jelas, agar aku mengerti! Cepatlah, perjalan kita masih 30 menit menuju bandara, kalau kau terus diam kau hanya akan memperlambat jadwal pesawat!" desak Sasuke lagi.

"Baiklah. Ta-tapi aku akan meceritakannya ketika didalam pesawat saja Sasuke-_kun_." Pinta Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kau masih berniat untuk mengemudi atau tidak?" tanya Sasuke sambil memandang Sakura datar.

"A-aku..." Sakura memutuskan perkataannya karena tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah berada diluar pintu kemudi.

"Aku saja yang menyetir, kau diam saja." Tegas Sasuke tapi dengan nada serak.

Pantas kalau misalnya Sasuke bernada serak, karena benturan kepala ke kaca depan itu sangatlah kencang sehingga membuat Sasuke pusing. Tapi ada untungnya karena kejadian barusan, ia tidak lagi merasakan migren dikepala kanannya.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_ gomen, tadi aku teringat semasa SMA ku dulu." Jelas Sakura sambil terus menundukan wajahnya.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ka-kau tidak apa-apa karena kejadian tadi?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Hn. Hanya sedikit pusing." Jawab Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa kau bersikap dingin?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Agar aku dapat fokus pada jalanan." Jelas Sasuke sambil sedikit menyentak.

Sakura langsung diam mendengarnya.

'Sasuke-_kun_ kejadian tadi, pasti kau tak akan mengerti. Kau tidak tau bahwa wajahku tidak asli karena kecelakaan semasa SMA dulu, dan kau tidak tau bahwa wajahku ini hasil operasi plastik. Walaupun hasilnya tidak banyak berubah, setidaknya aku sekarang dapat lebih percaya diri ketika bersamamu.' Lirih Sakura dalam hati.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke curiga.

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa tidak enak badan." Dusta Sakura.

"Kau bohong." Kata Sasuke dengan nada memaksa.

"Tidak. Aku benar Sasuke-_kun_!" elak Sakura.

"Kau ingin menceritakan sesuatu bukan?" tebak Sasuke.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya sebelum kembali berkata.

"Tapi tidak sekarang, menurutku sekarang bukanlah hal yang tepat." Jelas Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Terserah." Gumam Sasuke menyerah.

.

.

30 menit berlalu sekarang mereka berdua sedang menunggu keberangkatan pesawat yang tidak akan lama lagi berangkat.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_ undangan kapan datangnya? Kalau hari sekarang jam berapa?" kata Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Sekarang juga sudah sampai di Konoha." Jawab Sasuke.

"Secepat itu?" tanya Sakura kagum.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya. "Tapi tetap saja, kita harus memberikan undangan ke teman kita semua! Temanmu yang dimanapun, usahakan hadir. Begitu juga dengan temanku." Tegas Sasuke.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. "Oh, iya aku harus memberitahu Ino di Iwagakure." Kata Sakura seakan-akan ia baru mengingat hal yang baru.

"Iwagakure?" kata Sasuke memastikan.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

.

_._

Sekarang pesawat sudah berangkat dari jurusan Oto-Konoha, tampaknya Sasuke dan Sakura sudah tidak sabar menanti undangan yang sudah dipersiapkan.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Ummm.. sekarang jam 11 lebih 25 menit." Jawab Sakura.

"Kita berangkat jam berapa?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Kalau tidak salam pukul 9." Jawab Sakura lagi.

'Berarti pesawat akan sampai pukul 9 malam.' Pikir Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

.

.

Tanpa terasa sekarang sudah pukul 8 malam, yang berarti pukul 9 malam mereka akan segera sampai di Konoha.

"Persiapkan semuanya Sakura, jangan ada yang tertinggal." Tegas Sasuke karena ia merasa tidak membawa apapun.

"Hm." Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

.

"_Harap persiapkan barang bawaan anda sekalian, pesawat akan segera sampai dalam 15 menit lagi."_

Setelah mendengar informasi tersebut, semua penumpang langsung bangun dan bersiap-siap.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_, apakah tidak terlalu muda untuk kita menikah?" tanya Sakura saat sudah berada didalam mobil.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Merasa belum cukup puas Sakura menanyai Sasuke lagi. "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Kau pikir usiaku berapa Sakura?" tanya balik Sasuke dengan nada terdengar sirat kejengkelan.

"Umm.. menurutku kau 22 tahun?" tebak Sakura.

"Sayang sekali kau salah." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Lalu kau berapa tahun sekarang? Benarkah aku salah? Aku saja sekarang sudah menginjak 23 tahun." Jelas Sakura semangat.

"Aku 2 tahun lebih dua darimu." Jelas Sasuke.

Sakura membulatkan matanya. "Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau tidak mencari pacar?" tanya Sakura.

"Because I Believe Destiny." Jawab Sasuke sambil menekankan setiap huruf awal.

"Wakaresu." Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

"Kenapa kau menjawab dengan bahasa Jepang? Sedangkan aku bicara pakai bahasa internasional." Goda Sasuke.

"Yes Ma'am I understand!" jawab Sakura sedikit membentak.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Then why do you believe in destiny?" (lalu kenapa kau percaya takdir?) tanya Sakura.

"Karena itu Kami-_sama _yang menentukan." Jawab Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_ sampai dirumah Baa-_chan_ kapan?" tanya Sakura merasa tak sabar.

"Satu jam setengah lagi." Jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu." Jawab Sakura sambil menghela nafas.

.

.

"Tadaima." Ucap Sasuke dan Sakura saat memasuki rumah besar Uchiha.

"Okaeri Sasuke-_kun_, Sakura-_chan_." Sambut Ibunya Sasuke.

"Undangan sudah ada?" tanya Sasuke pada Mikoto.

"Ya." Mikoto mengangguk mantap dan langsung menarik tangan anak dan menantunya agar mengikuti langkahnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura hanya ikut saja tanpa perlawanan.

"Ini." Ucap Mikoto sambil memberikan hasil undangan kepada Sasuke dan Sakura.

BLUSH

Keduanya merona merah, ketika melihat bagian foto latar pengantin.

"Kaa-_chan_ kenapa foto nya ada 3? Bukankah itu terlalu banyak?" tanya Sasuke sedikit malu.

"Tidak. Menurut Kaa-_chan_ bagus." Jawab Mikoto.

Sasuke hanya mengehela nafas berat.

.

.

"Kaa-_chan_ aku pergi." Pamit Sasuke pada Mikoto saat ia akan pergi ke kampus.

"Iya. Hati-hati." Jawab Mikoto.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangguk kan kepalanya.

"Baa-_chan_ aku pergi ke Amegakure, dan Iwa." Pamit Sakura pada Mikoto.

"Hati-hati ya Sakura-_chan_." Jawab Mikoto pada calon menantunya.

"Iya Kaa-_chan_."

.

.

"Teme, kau akan mengundang semua mahasiswa di universitas ini?" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Hn." Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya.

"Luar biasa.. undangan ini semua akan kau sebarkan?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tentu. Dengan bantuanmu Naruto." Jawab Sasuke lagi.

"Eh? Aku?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya lagi.

"Dasar Teme." Gerutu Naruto tapi ia menuruti permintaan sahabatnya.

.

Saat mendengar Uchiha Sasuke akan menikah, banyak siswi yang kecewa mendengarnya bukan hanya siswi melainkan dosen wanita juga yang belum mempunyai suami merasa kecewa mendengarnya. Tapi mereka menerima undangan itu dengan senang hati walaupun dalam hati mereka menangis.

.

.

"Forehead, tumben kau jauh-jauh kesini?" tanya Ino, saat Sakura menekan bel apartemennya.

"Iya, aku ingin mengasihmu ini." Jawab Sakura.

"Apa ini? ... kau akan menikah? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku? Kenapa mendadak?" cerocos Ino.

"Sudahlah Pig, yang penting sekarang kau kebagian." Jawab Sakura.

"Setelah ini kau akan kemana Sakura? Harusnya kau mengabariku kalau mau datang ke Iwa." Gerutu Ino.

"Ini sebuah kejutan. Aku akan langsung pergi ke Ame." Jawab Sakura.

"Besok?" tanya Ino terbelalak ketika ia membuka undangan yang diberikan Sakura.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. "Berhubung waktuku sempit, aku pamit pulang Ino." Pamit Sakura, sedangkan Ino hanya menganggukan kepalanya bingung karena baginya semua ini seperti mimpi.

"Uchiha Sa-Sasuke." Gumam Ino tak percaya.

Ino jelas mengetahui Uchiha Sasuke, karena selain Ino ratu gossip ia juga tahu bahwa sekarang Sasuke berhenti dari dunia hiburan sebagai seorang penyanyi terkenal.

.

.

.

"Sasuke Uchiha, apakah anda akan menerima Sakura Haruno sebagai istri anda dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sehat maupun sakit. Apakah anda bersedia?" ucap sang pendeta.

"Saya bersedia." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sekarang. Sakura Haruno, apakah anda akan menerima Sasuke Uchiha sebagai suami anda baik suka maupun duka, dalam sehat maupun sakit. Apakah anda bersedia?" tanya pendeta kepada Sakura.

"Sa-saya bersedia." Jawab Sakura mantap.

"Yokatta.. sekarang kalian bisa mencium pasangan kalian." Kata pendeta sambil tersenyum.

"Cium yang romantis Teme!" ucap Naruto sukses membuat beberapa penonton bersorak setuju.

"Diamlah." Ucap Sasuke lembut, dan Sakura langsung menutup matanya.

CUP

Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura lembut, begitu juga Sakura yang terhanyut oleh ciuman Sasuke.

Semua penonton terlebih kedua orang tua mempelai, menangis terharu seperti Mikoto dan Mebuki. Sedangkan kedua ayah hanya tersenyum penuh bahagia.

"Akhirnya impian kita terkabulkan Mikoto-_chan_." Kata Mebuki sambil memeluk Mikoto.

Mikoto hanya mampu menganggukan kepalanya.

.

.

Banyak para tamu undangan dan rekan-rekan Sasuke dan Sakura yang mengucapkan selamat pada kedua mempleai.

.

"Kaa-_chan_ mungkin aku akan pergi dengan Sakura setelah semua ini beres." Jelas Sasuke.

"Kau sudah memutuskan tempatnya?" tanya Mikoto.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya. "Kirigakure." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, Kaa-_chan_ hanya akan menyertai kalian dengan do'a pada Kami_-sama_." Ucap Mikoto sambil mengusap kepala Sasuke yang kini sedang berkumpul di meja makan pengantin dan sekeluarga.

"Baa-_chan_ arigatou, berkat Baa-_chan_ pernikahan ini berjalan lancar." Kata Sakura sambil mendudukan pantatnya dikursi sebelah Sasuke.

"Tak apa Sakura-_chan_ tidak usah berterimakasih. Dan satu hal, jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan Baa-_chan_ karena sekarang aku juga Kaa-_chan _mu." Jelas Mikoto dengan suara lembut.

Sakura hanya mengangguk malu dengan tawaran Mikoto.

"Kenapa kau baru disini?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang sekarang resmi menjadi istrinya.

"Karena masih banyak temanmu dan temanku yang berdatangan." Jawab Sakura.

Tiba-tiba suara seseorang mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka semua.

"Wah wah... sekarang otouto ku sudah mempunyai istri ya?" goda Itachi.

Sasuke hanya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Diamlah Itachi." Kata Fugaku angkat bicara merasa tidak enak dengan kedua orang tua Sakura.

"Hehehe.. iya Tou-_san_." Kata Itachi langsung mengambil bangku disebelah Ibunya.

"Kenapa kau baru datang?" tanya Sasuke pada kakaknya.

"Karena pesawat penerbangan terlambat 20 menit." Jawab Itachi.

Sedangkan semuanya hanya menganggukan kepala mereka mengerti.

.

.

.

2 hari kemudian.

"Semuanya aku bersama Sakura akan pergi ke Kiri." Kata Sasuke berpamitan pada semua anggota keluarga dan keluarga barunya.

"Hati-hati ya nak. Tolong jaga Sakura." Kata Mebuki.

"Iya." Jawab Sasuke singkat tapi mantap.

"Hati-hati." Kata Mikoto membalas perkataan Sasuke.

"Iya Kaa-_chan_." Jawab Sasuke disertai anggukan.

"Tou-_san_, Itachi-_nii_ aku dan Sasuke-_kun_ akan pergi sekarang." Pamit Sakura pada Itachi dan Fugaku.

"Hn. Hati-hati." Jawab Fugaku.

"Iya Sakura-_chan_, tolong jaga otouto ya." Titip Itachi.

Sakura hanya menganggukan kepalanya kikuk. "Hehehe... iya Nii-_san_." Jawab Sakura.

"Kalau begitu kami akan pergi sekarang, Sayonara." Ucap Sasuke dan langsung masuk kedalam mobil sport _dark blue_ nya.

"Sayonara." Pamit Sakura dan langsung masuk kedalam mobil di jok sebelah Sasuke.

TIID

Klakson dinyalakan Sasuke pertanda ia akan pergi sekarang juga.

Semua keluarga hanya menganggukan kepalanya, juga Itachi yang melambaikan tangannya.

.

"Haahh... Sasuke-_kun_ kapan-kapan kita juga harus sering mengunjungi Ame ya." Pinta Sakura.

"Kenapa harus Ame?" tanya balik Sasuke.

"Karena disana banyak temanku, walau aku sudah berhenti bekerja di Rumah Sakit Amegakure tapi kan hubungan sahabat harus tetap berlangsung. Oh, iya jangan lupa Ino di Iwa." Cerocos Sakura.

Sesekali Sasuke menanggapi dengan anggukan kepala karena celotehan Sakura.

.

Keduanya sekarang diam karena bingung dengan apa yang harus mereka perbincangkan.

Tapi tiba-tiba Sakura kembali membuka percakapan.

"Sasuke-_kun_ perjalan Kiri dan Konoha berapa jam?" tanya Sakura.

"7 jam." Jawab Sasuke.

"Tak perlu pakai pesawat?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Untunglah. Memangnya Uchiha Corp terdapat juga di Kiri?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya. Dan disitu aku akan menggantikan saudaraku." Jawab Sasuke.

"Memangnya saudaramu sekarang berada dimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Saudaraku di Suna dan aku yang menggantikan di Kiri, Sakura." Jelas Sasuke tetap sabar.

"Oh~, di Kiri kita akan tinggal di apartemen atau rumah?" tanya Sakura.

"Apartemen untuk sementara, karena rumah baru saja sedang dalam proses pembangunan." Jawab Sasuke.

"Yokatta. Aku suka apartemen, karena kalau rumah menurutku sedikit sepi." Cerocos Sakura lagi.

Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan kepala.

.

.

7 jam sudah. Sekarang mereka berdua sudah sampai diparkiran kendaraan apartemen.

Sasuke membawa koper baju dan bahan-bahan makanan, sedangkan Sakura hanya membawa tas kecil.

"Sasuke-_kun_ tak apa kau yang bawa itu semua?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

Mereka kembali diam, tapi mereka berjalan seiringan.

"Lihatlah, pemuda itu tampan sekali... Kyya." Pekik beberapa gadis pemilik apartemen yang bersebelahan dengan apartemen milik Sasuke.

"Diamkan saja mereka Sakura." Tegas Sasuke mengingatkan.

Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil. Tapi sebersit perasaan untuk memanasi berseliweran dikepala merah mudanya.

Sakura segera menggandeng tangan Sasuke yang sedang memasukkan beberapa password untuk membuka apartemennya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ beruntung sekali aku menjadi istrimu." Ucap Sakura disertai gelayutan manja pada tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke tertegun sejenak, tapi ia juga pintar menyadari suasana. Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sudah. Kau masuk duluan." Ucap Sasuke lembut.

Sakura sempat merona karena perkataan lembut Sasuke, tapi ia juga segera memasuki apartemen sehingga Sasuke tak akan tahu bahwa wajahnya kini sedang merona.

"KYAAA dia masuk! ... " gadis-gadis itu terus ber cerocos tak jelas.

.

"Hah... Sasuke-_kun_ sekarang giliranmu mandi!" suruh Sakura.

Tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke segera bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

"Lebih baik, aku menyiapkan cokelat panas saja untuk Sasuke-_kun_." Kata Sakura setelah selelsai memakai baju.

.

Tapi saat ia sedang membuat coklat panas, tiba-tiba seseorang merangkul tubuhnya.

"KYAA 'Aku Kira Kau Hantu'!" gerutu Sakura.

"Hantu yang tampan." Jawab Sasuke.

"Percaya diri sekali? Oh, iya dan tanganmu aku tak bisa memasak bila kau memelukku seperti ini!" jelas Sakura.

"Hn. Bukan masalahku." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Lalu kau ingin makan tidak Sasuke-_kun_? Ini kan aku memasak untukmu." Jelas Sakura dengan tarikan nafas.

"Aku tak lapar makanan, aku lapar malam nanti." Goda Sasuke.

"Kau dingin-dingin tapi otakmu sedikit MESUM ya HAHAHA..." tawa Sakura.

"Terserah." Jawab Sasuke.

Saat Sakura membalikkan badannya, Sasuke dengan sigap langsung mencium bibir ranum Sakura.

Pertama Sakura tampak terkejut karena perlakuan Sasuke, tapi ia segera menutup matanya menuruti pikiran dan instingnya.

Ciuman itu dari ciuman biasa menjadi mendalam dan mengganas.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku harus masak!" kata Sakura yang sukses memberhentikan aksi Sasuke.

KRIUUUKKK

Perut Sasuke seperti nya tak bisa dibohongi.

"Hn. Aku akan menunggu diruang makan saja, kalau sudah panggil aku biar aku yang membawa masakanmu ke meja makan." Jelas Sasuke.

"Hm. Arigatou." Ucap Sakura merona.

Sebenarnya Sasuke juga sekarang tengah merona, hanya saja ia sembunyikan dengan alasan bahwa ia akan menunggu saja di ruang meja makan yang memang berbeda ruangan ini.

.

.

Makan pagi sudah selesai sekarang Sasuke dan Sakura sedang membereskan kembali meja makan.

"Sasuke-_kun_ apartemen ini sudah lama? Besar sekali apartemen ini." Ucap Sakura kagum.

"Iya, apartemen ini sudah menjadi milikku sejak aku SMP. Apartemen ini pemberian Tou-_san_ dengan alasan untukku sudah besar dan mempunyai istri." Jawab Sasuke.

"Lalu akulah istrimu." Ucap Sakura sambil nyengir 3 jari.

"Sebenarnya dulu, aku belum pernah memikirkan tentang gadis-gadis yang menyukaiku. Tapi karena takdir sekarang aku sudah bisa tinggal satu rumah dengan gadis pilihan Kaa-_chan_ ku." Jelas Sasuke.

"Jadi kau tak suka tinggal bersamaku ya?" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya berpura-pura marah.

"Tidak juga." Sasuke segera memeluk Sakura ketika ia sudah selesai mencuci piring. "Kalau yang ini aku mencintainya." Goda Sasuke.

"HIHI kau selalu Mesum!" setelah mengatakan itu Sakura lari kedalam kamar.

"Sakura! Kau tak akan bisa lari didalam apartemen ini!" panggil Sasuke dan langsung berjalan mengejar Sakura.

Ternyata Sakura didalam kamar super besar itu.

"Aku memang tidak pernah salah." Ujar Sasuke dan langsung mendekat kearah Sakura.

"Jangan mendekat!" jerit Sakura pura-pura takut.

Saat sudah berjarak 20 cm, wajah Sasuke dan Sakura tiba-tiba merona dengan berbarengan.

Sakura langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Lihat aku pemalu!" sindir Sasuke.

Sakura segera melihat kearah Sasuke, dan saat itu juga keberuntungan tidak berpihat kepadanya karena Sasuke langsung melumat bibirnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku benar-benar berterimakasih pada Kami-_sama_." Ucap Sakura saat pagutannya terlepas untuk mengambil oksigen.

"Hn?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya karena Kami-_sama_ memberikanmu untukku." Jelas Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aku juga." Balas Sasuke.

Dan sepertinya pagi ini akan menjadi pagi yang panjang untuk pasangan Sasuke dan Sakura ini, karena sebentar lagi Sakura akan mengandung Uchiha baru juga Haruno baru. Tapi jangan pikir tidak ada masalah yang menunggu mereka ya... karena Sasuke sebentar lagi akan tahu kebenaran tentang kecelakaan Sakura saat SMA dulu dari sahabatnya Shion yang notebane selalu menyelidiki orang yang dekat dengan Sasuke.

Sebenarnya ia mantan dari Naruto, mereka putus karena Shion lebih menyukai Sasuke yang tidak menganggapnya.

**TBC**

**~Arigatou Gozaimashita~**

Nih author udah update chapter yang baru lagi... HAHAHA,,, gomenesai readers yang nunggu chapter baru sedikit lama update nya

..

Tak banyak yang dikata *Selamat Berpuasa*

Semoga Ibadah Puasa Kalian Semua Lancar, tepatnya untuk Muslim ;)

**Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**SASUSAKU**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**Author : NwK**

Chapter : 5

"**Takdir"**

**Summary**

Sasuke dan Sakura, mereka terikat sebuah perjodohan. Mereka berdua menyetujui karena ingin membahagiakan kedua orang tuanya. Tapi apakah Sasuke dan Sakura akan hidup bahagia setelahnya? Jodoh ... mau dari manapun awalnya bila tetap jodoh pasti akan dipertemukan.

.

.

.

Sinar surya membuat silau si bungsu Uchiha ini. Suara burung berkicau seakan membangunkan Sasuke dari alam mimpinya, dan juga usapan sang Istri yang mungkin menginginkan kehadirannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ bangun, sudah pagi." Ucap Sakura lembut.

"Enghh.." Sasuke hanya mengeluh menanggapinya.

"Sudah pagi. Apakah kau tidak akan masuk kantor?" tanya Sakura masih setia dengan posisinya, walaupun terasa sedikit sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya tepatnya karena mereka sudah melakukan 'itu' kemarin malam.

"Aku libur 2 Minggu Sakura." Jawab Sasuke masih memejamkan matanya karena terasa berat.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kau bangun! Kau tahu aku juga bangun walau aku merasa lelah karena kegiatan semalam." Ucap Sakura sambil merona.

Saat Sakura mengatakan itu Sasuke juga ikut merona dibuatnya.

"Kalau kau sudah merona berarti kau harus bagun sekarang!" dengan terpaksa Sakura menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos Sasuke.

"Percuma! Aku tak akan malu memperlihatkan nya didepan matamu, karena kau sudah melihatnya tadi malam jadi percuma kau akan menarik selimut itu, aku pikir dengan berkali-kali melihat kau akan bosan." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Ku mohon bangunlah Sasuke-_kun_." Kata Sakura terdengar seperti sebuah rajukan. Sakura menunduk karena ia tidak berani menatap Sasuke.

"Hn. Baik, aku sudah bangun." Sasuke langsung beralih posisi menjadi duduk.

"Hihi aku sudah membuatkanmu coklat hangat." Ucap Sakura riang.

"Mana?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Di meja makan, makanya kau bangun! Kita minum bersama." Setelah mengatakan itu Sakura langsung keluar dari kamarnya dan Sasuke.

.

Dengan malas, Sasuke memakai pakaiannya terlebih dulu sebelum ia turun ke dapur untuk minum coklat hangat bersama sang istri.

"Ini coklat hangatmu Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura menyodorkan segelas coklat hangat kearah Sasuke.

"Hn. Arigatou." Jawab Sasuke sambil menyeruputnya sedikit.

"Kau mau jus tomat sekarang?" tawar Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke menggumam sebagai jawabannya.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar." Pinta Sakura dan langsung menuju kearah kulkas.

Saat Sakura membelakangi Sasuke karena mengambil tomat dari kulkas yang berada diarah berlawanan, Sasuke melihat dileher Sakura seperti ada sebuah bekas jahitan.

Segera Sasuke mendekati istrinya yang sedang mengeluarkan 3 tomat untuk dimasukkan kedalam blender.

"Tunggu." Kata Sasuke datar sambil menyibakkan rambut istrinya. Ternyata benar ada sebuah bekas jahitan disana, tapi kenapa saat malam tadi ia tidak melihatnya? Apakah Sasuke terlalu fokus pada kegiatannya.

"..." Sakura diam menuruti perintah Sasuke yang sedang menyibakkan rambut merah mudanya.

"Ini bekas jahitan?" tanya Sasuke tersirat nada khawatir.

"Eh? I-iya, ini saat aku jatuh dari tangga." Jawab Sakura berdusta.

"Kapan?" tanya Sasuke serius.

"Sa-saat aku berusia 6 tahun, ya enam tahun." Jawab Sakura kikuk.

"Hn. Kau harus lebih menjaga diri!" ketus Sasuke.

"I-iya, kalau begitu kau duduk saja lagi disana!" Sakura mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sasuke menuruti perintah istrinya, ia kembali menuju arah kursi meja makan.

'Apa yang sedang Sakura coba sembunyikan dariku?' kata Sasuke dalam hati.

"Ini jus tomatmu." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

Bukannya meminum jus buatan sang istri, Sasuke malah menatap Sakura lekat-lekat dengan tampang serius.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Ti-tidak. Tidak ada yang harus disembunyikan." Jawab Sakura pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Aku yakin kau paham apa yang aku maksud. Apa yang sedang kau coba sembunyikan dariku? ... jahitan itu, itu seperti luka yang belum lama! Mestinya bila kau memang terjatuh dari tangga kenapa bukan lenganmu yang dijahit? Kenapa menjadi leher yang di jahit? Aku yakin, kau sedang membohongiku." Kata Sasuke dengan nada tegas.

"Tapi aku tidak membohongimu." Kata Sakura bersikukuh.

"Asal kau tahu Sakura, lambat laun bila kau berbohong aku pasti akan mengetahuinya." Jelas Sasuke.

"..." Sakura diam tidak menanggapi penjelasan terakhir dari Sasuke.

Dengan beberapa tenggak Sasuke langsung menghabiskan jus tomatnya tanpa ada yang tersisa.

Setelah itu Sasuke langsung pergi menuju kearah kamarnya meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

Saat Sasuke meninggalkannya, Sakura mengeluarkan air mata karena ia bingung antara ia harus menutupi kejadiannya saat ia masih SMA atau ia harus membicarakan apa adanya pada suaminya sebelum terlambat.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan menceritakan pengalam SMA ku pada Sasuke-_kun_." Tekad Sakura sambil mengusap matanya dari air mata yang tadi mengalir kepipinya.

Sakura segera bangkit menuju kamar nya.

.

Ternyata Sasuke sedang mandi. Semari menunggu suaminya mandi Sakura duduk saja diatas ranjang sambil membuka buku untuk persiapan Ibu hamil yang diberikan Ibu mertuanya Mikoto Uchiha.

KREETTT

Pintu kamar mandi terdengar digeser. Mungkin Sasuke telah selesai mandi. Benar saja tak lama kemudian pintu WC digeser Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura sedang membaca panduan untuk Ibu hamil, hanya menyeringai. Sekarang penat yang ada dikepalanya sudah hilang terbawa air yang ia pakai untuk mandi.

Sasuke segera mendekati sang istri yang tampaknya sedang fokus dengan buku yang dibacanya.

"Sakura, mandilah!" perintah Sasuke sambil menepuk pundak Sakura lembut.

Sakura mendongak dan tersenyum tipis pada suaminya. "Baiklah." Jawab Sakura.

Sasuke tertegun karena melihat mata Sakura yang membengkak seperti sehabis menangis.

Tapi Sasuke menghiraukan itu karena ia berpikir mata Sakura sedang sakit karena ada debu yang masuk pada matanya.

Tanpa banyak bicara sambil menunggu Sakura mandi giliran Sasuke yang membuka buku khusus untuk Ibu hamil.

.

Tapi saat Sasuke sedang membaca halaman yang kedua, ada satu pesan masuk di HP nya. Segera Sasuke membuka isi pesan itu.

Sebuah pesan yang menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke tentang sebuah bekas jahitan di leher Sakura. Shion, ia mengirimkan foto-foto Sakura melalui pesannya.

"Tau dari siapa dia?" gumam Sasuke.

'_Apa kau sedang bercanda?'_ Setelah mengetikan kata-kata itu, Sasuke segera menekan tombol send di HP nya.

"_Tidak. Aku serius Sasuke, aku mendapatkannya dari sahabatku yang dulu pernah tinggal di Suna." _Balas Shion cepat.

'_Untuk apa kau mengirimkannya padaku?'_ tanya Sasuke lagi.

"_Agar kau tahu tentang istrimu." _Balas Shion lagi.

Sasuke menjadi teringat sesuatu.

**FlashBack**

"Sasuke, aku sudah memutuskan hubunganku dengan Shion." Kata Naruto menunduk sambil duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Hn?" tanya Sasuke dengan gumaman.

"Dia mencintaimu." Jelas Naruto yang terdengar seperti sebuah lirihan.

"OHHOOKK..." Sasuke tersedak karena jus tomatnya yang serasa masuk kedalam hidung.

"Teme kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto khawatir. Panggilan menyebalkan itu kembali terlontar dari Naruto.

"Hn. Kau sedang bercanda Dobe." Kata Sasuke setelah merasa baikan.

"Tidak. Naruto benar Sasuke-_kun_." Kata Shion yang tiba-tiba berada dibelakang keduanya.

Naruto diam tidak menanggapi apapun.

"Aku memutuskan Naruto karena aku mencintaimu! Aku berpacaran dengan Naruto karena aku menyukaimu! Naruto pernah bilang padaku, seandainya kau diperintahkan untuk memilih pasti kau akan memilih orang yang menyayangimu bukan? Dan sekarang, aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku!" kata Shion lantang saat berada di kantin kampus.

Sasuke bingung antara malu dan kesal bercampur aduk dihatinya hanya karena gadis yang dianggapnya menyebalkan.

"Shion! Naruto tidak salah! Aku memang pernah mengatakan bahwa aku lebih baik dicintai dari pada mencintai. Tapi gomen, aku tidak bisa bila itu harus menerimamu." Jelas Sasuke sambil melenggang pergi.

"Asal kau tahu, sampai kapanpun aku akan terus menyelidiki setiap wanita yang dekat denganmu termasuk istrimu kelak! Tapi kau jangan berpikiran bahwa aku adalah penghancur Sasuke-_kun_!" teriak Shion disertai isakan.

Isi kantin mendadak heboh ketika mereka menyaksikan adegan Sasuke dan Shion.

Migrennya kambuh ketika Sasuke merasa lelah atau kesal yang berlebihan. Dan saat itu Sasuke langsung meninggalkan Shion dan Naruto.

"Aku harap kau bahagia dengan keadaan seperti ini, nona!" sindir Naruto sambil menyusul Sasuke.

Tapi sebelum Naruto menjauh lagi, ia membalikkan badannya menhadap Shion.

"Simpan ini sebagai kenang-kenangan kita." Kata Naruto sambil melempar sebuah benda pada Shion.

Shion menangkapnya dan saat dibuka, ternyata benda itu berisi sebuah kalung dan 2 cincin yang serasi.

Sejak saat itu penyesalan Shion terhadap Naruto belum terbalaskan, tapi karena Shion mencintai Sasuke. Ia sudah berjanji akan membuka kebenaran tentang wanita yang dekat dengan Sasuke. Walau wanita itu baik Shion akan memburuk-burukannya agar Sasuke tidak betah bersamanya.

Tapi itu salah paham. Sasuke tidak pernah dekat dengan wanita manapun. Maka saat Sasuke menikah, seperti ada sebuah celah Shion akan memasuki celah tersebut dengan senang hati.

.

"AKU AKAN TETAP MENYAYANGIMU!"

**End Of FlashBack**

DEG

Kepalanya kembali berdenyut. Sasuke memang harus menanyakan yang sebenarnya bila ia memang ingin mengetahui lebih lanjut tentang istrinya. Tapi karena Sasuke bukan orang bodoh yang akan terbawa emosi karena pesan yang dikirim Shion, Sasuke akan membicarakan hal ini dengan baik-baik bersama Sakura.

.

.

Sekarang Sakura sudah selesai mandi, matanya juga sudah tidak terlihat seperti habis menangis lagi.

"Sasuke-_kun_ kalau aku hamil, kau mau anak kita berkelamin apa?" tanya Sakura sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan anduk.

"Laki-laki." Jawab Sasuke santai.

"Eh? Kenapa harus laki-laki?" tanya Sakura mengangkat alisnya satu.

"Kau bilang keinginanku bukan? Kalau kau ingin anak kita perempuan kita buat satu lagi." Jelas Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku khusus orang hamil.

"Huuh tapi kenapa kau membuka buku untuk wanita hamil eh?" tanya Sakura setengah menyindir.

"Untuk mengingatkan bila kau lupa." Jelas Sasuke sambil menutup bukunya.

"Aku tak akan lupa!" gerutu Sakura.

"Mungkin saja." Sasuke kini berjalan kearah Sakura.

Sakura mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Sakura sedikit takut karena Sasuke terus berjalan tanpa berhenti didepannya.

"Aku ingin menanyakan satu hal padamu." Kata Sasuke dan berhenti tepat saat tubuh Sakura menabrak dinding.

"Sasuke-_kun_ apa yang aku sembunyikan darimu? Aku juga tak tahu apa yang harus aku jelaskan padamu." Jelas Sakura.

"Hn. Dasar pembohong." Gumam Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bohong! Aku serius!" Sakura sedikit membentak untuk mencoba membela diri.

"Kita bicarakan dengan baik-baik." Kata Sasuke dan meninggalkan Sakura menuju ruang tengah.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura saat mereka berdua sampai diruang tengah.

"Duduk." Perintah Sasuke dengan kepalanya.

"..." Sakura tetap tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Aku bilang duduk!" tegas Sasuke.

Setelah Sasuke mengeluarkan kata tegas berarti keadaan sedang serius.

Sakura segera mendudukan pantatnya disamping Sasuke.

"Apa ini? Apa yang coba kau sembunyikan dariku?" kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan HP nya pada Sakura.

Sakura tertegun melihat nya. Bagaimana bisa foto nya saat kecelakaan ada di HP Sasuke, kapan Sasuke mengambil gambar nya? Pikir Sakura dalam hati.

"Kau tak usah bingung. Aku mempunyai banyak teman yang berada diluar daerah Oto." Seakan mengerti Sasuke menjelaskan tanpa diminta.

Sakura mengeluarkan air mata sambil menatap Sasuke dalam. "Lalu sekarang kau ingin aku apa?" lirih Sakura.

"Aku ingin kau menjelaskan padaku secara rinci tentang foto-foto itu."

Di HP Sasuke terdapat foto Sakura saat kecelakaan, dan foto Sakura saat di rawat di Rumah Sakit Suna, juga yang mengagetkan foto Sakura saat melakukan operasi pelastik.

"Pertama, bukankah kau ingin tahu tentang bagaimana aku mendapatkan jahitan dileher ini. Aku akan menceritakannya dengan satu alasan." Kata Sakura dengan nada meminta.

"Hn?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau jangan marah untuk apa yang akan aku ceritakan." Pinta Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Saat aku akan pergi kesekolah untuk perpisahan, hari itu dimana aku baru mendapatkan sebuah hadiah mobil dari Kaa-_chan_. Saat aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah dari arah berlawanan datang sebuah truk yang langsung menyambar mobil yang aku kendalikan, saat kejadian itu aku tidak tau banyak karena orang bilang aku pingsan dan saat aku sadar aku sudah berada di rumah sakit selama beberapa bulan. Sejak kesadaranku sudah sepenuhnya dokter memutuskan untuk melakukan operasi pelastik padaku, kau tahu mengapa aku harus di operasi pelastik? ... karena wajahku saat itu benar-benar hancur Sasuke-_kun_. Maka itu aku menyembunyikan kejadian itu darimu agar kau tidak membenciku, hasil operasi ini masih sama sebelum wajahku kecelakaan hanya saja ada bebera titik yang berbeda seperti mata hijauku ini. Dan karena aku tau kau tidak akan menyukai wanita yang tidak alami, maka itu aku akan berusaha menyembunyikannya darimu. Tapi itu semuanya sudah terbongkar sekarang, kalau kau ingin memarahi aku atau memaki begitu juga ingin kita berakhir dari hubungan ini, aku terima dengan terbuka. Sekarang terserah padamu, aku akan menerima keputusan mu sebelum aku melahirkan anak hasil kita." Kata Sakura lirih sambil menangis tapi ia tetap terlihat tegar dan terkadang isakan-isakan terdengar dari mulutnya.

Sasuke tertegun mendengar penjelasan istrinya, kalau ditanya apakah Sasuke sekarang sedang kesal jawabannya adalah tentu sangat karena yang dikatakan Sakura benar bahwa Sasuke tidak akan menyukai wanita yang tidak alami, tapi sekarang sudah terlanjur hari-hari kemarin seperti kandas sudah. Kemarin bahagia, sekarang dalam duka. Antara kesal tapi menyesal masih ada didalam hati Sasuke, kenapa menyesal dan kesal? Pertama karena ia menerima begitu saja Sakura, kedua menyesal karena ia sudah melakukan 'itu' dengan Sakura dan ia tidak mungkin menggugurkan hasil anak yang akan nanti ada didalam perut Sakura.

Dengan sekali tarikan nafas berat Sasuke sudah memutuskannya.

"Aku tidak akan marah padamu, kau tetap lah menjadi Ibu untuk anaku nanti." Kata Sasuke tersenyum tipis walau dengan sedikit paksaan dari hati.

Ya Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengakui bahwa ia sudah terlanjur melakukan semuanya, dan penyesalan selalu datang terakhir. Maka dari itu Sasuke mencoba menerima '**takdir tuhan**' yang telah ditentukan untuknya.

Sakura mendongak menatap Sasuke langsung kematanya. "Ka-kau serius?" tanya Sakura sambil mengeluarkan air mata lagi yang Sasuke yakin itu air mata kelegaan dan bahagia.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Walaupun aku memang tidak suka wanita alami, tapi karena ini hasil dari sebuah kecelakaan aku terima. Karena itu bukan keinginanmu." Jelas Sasuke masih dengan senyuman tipis.

Perasaan takut yang tadi mengindap dihati Sakura sekarang telah pudar, Sakura berangsur memeluk suaminya dengan air mata yang masih setia mengalir dari matanya.

"Arigatou." Ucap Sakura pelan.

Sasuke membalas memeluk Sakura. "Hn." Jawabnya.

"Aku kira kau memang akan memutuskan hubungan ini." Jelas Sakura terdengar seperti sebuah lirihan.

"Tidak aku tidak akan mungkin meninggalkan calon anak ku. Dan aku pinta padamu Sakura, jagalah anak kita apapun yang terjadi kau harus bisa menjaganya karena kau yang mengandungnya." Tegas Sasuke sambil mengusap kepala Sakura lembut.

"Akan aku jaga dia seperti aku menjaga diriku sendiri Sasuke-_kun_. Arigatou karena kau menerima ku dengan terbuka. Aku memang tidak mau untuk melakukan operasi plastik kalau bukan karena terpaksa." Jelas Sakura.

"Hn. Yang aku maksudkan wanita yang tidak alami memang seperti wanita yang dioperasi plastik tapi dalam artian keinginan atau kemauan bukan karena suatu kejadian." Jelas Sasuke sambil mendengus.

Sakura kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Sasuke.

Saat asik berpelukan tiba-tiba Sakura merasa diperutnya seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Tanpa banyak bicara Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan lari keatas kearah kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamar.

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke sambil mengikuti langkah istrinya yang lari ke arah kamar mandi. Ternyata Sakura sedang bungkuk menghadap wastafel sambil mengeluarkan beberapa makanan yang tadi pagi dimakannya.

Karena sedang fokus pada perutnya Sakura menghiraukan Sasuke yang terus memanggil namanya.

"Sakura kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke khawatir sambil memijit leher Sakura.

"Haah haah ,,, aku mual Sasuke-_kun_." Jawab Sakura setelah ia mengusap mulutnya dengan air.

"A-APA KAU HAMIL?" tanya Sasuke antusias.

.

.

**TBC**

"_**Untukmu Sasuke, mungkin kau akan dapat masalah baru karena Sakura sekarang sedang mengalami masa ngidam yang mungkin susah untuk dikabulkan. Ganbatte, jangan banyak menyesal dan mengeluh :)"**_

_Untuk semua readers mohon review nya ya, karena review kalian sangat membantu._

_**~Arigatou Gozaimashita~**_


End file.
